


Coat of Silver, Heart of Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Wolf Drawn [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adjusting, Adventure, Cuddles, Feels, Fluff, Heartbreak, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Packs, Secrets, Slight storyline change, Werewolf Viktor, Werewolf-Back Rides, my titles suck, raging emotions, smut?, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, Five time world champion has a secret no one else knows of; he's a werewolf. His secret stays hidden until a certain emotional Japanese skater comes barging into the bathroom. Basically love at first sight, Yuuri and Viktor create a friendship that evolves into something more, having to keep Viktor's true identity a secret Yuuri must go through immense trials and heartbreak to keep him alive and out of the hands of the public.Disclaimer: Characters/basic storyline belong to the creators of Yuri on ice. This is just my little plot twist and interpretation on their love life. :)





	1. Wolfish Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of got the ideas from an animation on Vimeo called "Dirty Paws". Finding it adorable I got the idea to create a story line with Yuuri and Viktor instead. Hope you all enjoy~! :)
> 
> Dirty Paws: https://vimeo.com/127551931

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently changed this story from First person to third person, if there are any mix ups through out that I missed, please comment telling me the chapter and where. Also feedback and suggestions would be greatly appreciated! :D

~

Doubling over against the bathroom sink, slamming his gold medal on the stone counter, Viktor tried to regain his raspy breath. Soft growls could be heard with every hitch. Tearing off his gloves in a flash Viktor turned on the faucet, cupping his hands splashing the frigid liquid upon his face. Regaining his breath Viktor glanced at himself in the mirror, his eyes had gone completely blue, only thin sickle-like pupils remained. Viktor’s canine teeth were now prominent, peaking out from my top lip. Usually he could keep them well hidden, photos were always a problem. Even if he was completely calm the faintest traces of his true nature were always present. For example, his silver hair, the same silver that matched Viktor’s fur tone. His eyes are inhuman by every means, and his canines are always sharper and larger than most people. And finally, the scent of an alpha. Completely unique to Viktor, people and wolves alike shutter at his presence. Even other alphas have been known to step down below him, not like Viktor was any harm to begin with but that’s wolf logic for you.

The chilled water calming his nerves he sighed in relief before another wolfy wave shuttered through his veins. This time completely transforming him no matter how much he resisted. Stumbling down on all fours he felt my body change, paws replaced hands and feet, Viktor’s  nose turning into a prominent snout, fur grew out all over his muscular body and a fluffy tail from his tailbone, and the to Viktor’s  dismay his clothes being torn to shreds. _There goes another set._ He mocked to himself for the inconvenience, glad he wasn’t wearing his jersey.

Struggling to keep quiet and not bang into stalls he found it nearly impossible considering his size. From Viktor’s paws to the top of his head Viktor was the same height, except instead of a lean human figure he had a wolf body sized to match.

Still trying to calm himself he heard the bathroom door swing open. Panic shot through his eyes causing even more stress and anxiety. If the public found out about this things could get sketchy. Having a ‘rabid’ werewolf running around figure skating and making contact with fans won’t go down well. Hell, the fact that he was a werewolf won’t go down well. Scientists will want to experiment on him, army forces will want him under surveillance so he won’t go rabid. Viktor could only see it now, _Victor Nikiforov; Five Time World Champion is found to be a werewolf?!_

Preparing for the worst Viktor heard sniffling, not knowing what to expected he tilted his head to the side awaiting the reveal of the sniffling being. As the man turned the corner his breath hitched, he could've sworn the blood was sucked right out of the man because of how pale he was. Staring at him Viktor saw him shuffle back nervously. Grabbing the wall behind him he appeared frozen. Taking it upon himself he drew closer, only to realize he was the Japanese figure skater Katsuki Yuuri who suffered a horrible defeat today.

“P-p-please don’t kill m-me!” He quivered, still a sniffling mess from before he sunk down to the floor.

Snorting Viktor rolled his eyes and sat, bending his neck down to meet Yuuri's fear-struck gaze. Viktor’s enhanced senses picking up on his quickening heart beat Viktor shook his head and made his way back to the sinks. Shooting him a glare as if to say, _tell anyone and you’re dead_ , Viktor let himself fall at ease and slip smoothly back into his human form. Being as naked as can be Viktor saw Yuuri's face flare up and become flustered.

“V-Viktor!?” He squeaked out in a panic.

Rolling his eyes once more Viktor met his panicked stare, “Tell anyone about what you saw today and you’re as good as dead, I can’t have the public finding out about this, da?” Seeing him panic even more he nodded frantically. Walking over to him again Viktor extended a hand which he very shyly took.

Seeing his eyes dart from Viktor's face down to his groin Viktor immediately face palmed. Letting go of his hand Viktor bent down to pick up the remains of his clothes, being one of his favorite costumes it was very upsetting to see it in shreds, but really he could just get it re-tailored. Still that didn’t solve Viktor’s current problem, not having anything that even came close to clothes Viktor growled letting his fangs show for a moment. Yuuri still standing dumbfounded over by the wall, whether it was because of Viktor being a werewolf, Viktor being in the nude or Viktor being Viktor was remained unknown.

“I have a favor to ask…” Viktor turned around hearing him stutter an _anything,_ “You see my current situation, dа? I was wondering if you might have any extra articles of clothing I can wear for the time being?” Smiling sweetly Viktor saw Yuuri get flustered again, sliding off his black sweats and _Japan_ jacket he handed the articles to Viktor averting his eyes.

“Spasibo~” Viktor cooed taking them thankfully, slipped the clothes on Viktor was relieved to see them fit.

“W-will those work?” Yuuri was still stuttering, now left in his program costume Viktor couldn’t help himself gaze at his perfect figure. Feeling a tint of pink form on Viktor's cheeks Viktor assumed he didn’t notice as he was too busy hiding his own.

“Dа, they’re perfect!” Viktor beamed, “I wonder what the press will think, Viktor Nikiforov strutting around in Katsuki Yuuri’s sweats, make for a fun story no?” Getting a chuckle out of him Viktor was glad it felt less tense.

“You’re right, they’ll be all over you” Yuuri admitted still averting his gaze.

“So, why were you crying to begin with?” Viktor questioned tilting his head down to look at Yuuri’s face.

“U-u-uhmmmm…” Yuuri began to tense up again, sighing Viktor really wasn’t sure what to do, _I’m not good with crying people!_ He cursed mentally.

“Was it because of your placement?”

Still averting Viktor’s gaze he spoke, “That and the fact I’ve let everyone down while doing so…”

“You let fear get the best of you out there, overcome your fear and you’ll be taking spots on the podium!” Trying to cheer Yuuri up Viktor beamed happily.

“Y-you really think so?” He finally met Viktor’s awaiting stare.

“I do, you just need to get over your nerves, your lack of self confidence is making you choke out there. Here! I have an idea, you’re in no rush to get anywhere right? Why don’t we stay here and I can give you some pointers before the banquet!” Smiling like an idiot Viktor saw Yuuri’s eyes light up in both excitement and fear.

“A-alright!” Viktor saw him blush harder, only causing his cheeks to turn a darker shade of rose as well. Viktor, wasn’t going to deny it, he was gorgeous. His figure lean but well defined, his face perfectly featured, that jet black hair and most appealing, those maroon eyes. Swirling around with various emotions Viktor thought as though he could see right through into his mind. They were so inviting, so appealing, so seducing, Viktor couldn’t contain himself.

“What’s that smell?” Yuuri shifted uneasy sniffing the air, knowing exactly what he meant Viktor mentally cursed.

“Sorry, it’s sort of a wolf thing…” Viktor shifted uneasy, “I can try to wash it off if you’d like.”

Looking back at him Yuuri sent Viktor a questionable stare, before realization dawned on him, “No no, it’s fine, I was just curious….” stepping closer to him Viktor could of swore he took a deep breath, “besides, it’s intincing.. Such a weird yet satisfying smell, like peppermint and ice~” He proceeded to draw closer to Viktor taking it in, Viktor’s scent didn’t really have an affect on humans, considering some couldn’t even detect it, but to a wolf Viktor’s scent was menacing and not to be messed with. But Yuuri’s reaction to it was beyond his comprehension.

“You actually like it?” Viktor cocked a brow at him curiously, responding by shuffling back Yuuri was blushing again.

“Ahhh Sorry! Shouldn’t have gotten that close…. And yeah, what’s not to like about it…” Yuuri stuttered.

“Most people can’t even pick it up, let alone find it appealing.”

“Well.. they’re missing out..” Yuuri murmured to the side, Viktor’s enhanced hearing picking it up, he chuckled.

“Is that so? If you were a wolf you wouldn’t find it appealing in the slightest,” Viktor stepped closer to him.

“Why?” Yuuri looked at him questioning Viktor’s previous comment.

“Every wolf has a certain scent, mine is of the scent of an alpha wolf, but not just any alpha, THE alpha. Basic pack alpha’s will bow down at my presence, it’s basically a scent that strikes fear into other wolves.”

“Hmm I see…” comprehending on Viktor’s reply, Viktor saw Yuuri’s eyes sparkle.

“Well… on that note, I believe everyone has probably gone by now, shall we go up there and skate?” Viktor yet again extended a hand for him to take, without hesitation this time he gladly took it. Picking up his gold medal on the way out Viktor and Yuuri grabbed their skates and tied them up, then sliding out onto the freshly coated rink.

They skated around a bit, Viktor helped Yuuri with a few jumps, and relaxing into his performance, as well as a few pointers. Genuinely having a good time Viktor felt at ease with Yuuri, even though they had just met, it was like Viktor had known him forever. Being dragged from his thoughts Viktor shook his head to feels Yuuri tugged at his sleeve, chocking his head at the time. Realizing what he meant Viktor’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit the banquet, we’ll be late if we don’t get going.” Viktor hummed half heartedly. Viktor had always disliked the banquets, when mixed with alcohol Viktor tends to lose all common sense and his wolfy side peaks it’s dirty little head out. “Will I see you there Yuuri?”

He froze before scratching the back of his head, “I wasn’t planning on going but I’ll go if you want me too…” Sheepishly grinning Viktor couldn’t help but blush slightly.

“Of course~ I’d love the company!” Beaming happily they took their leave of the ice and parted ways until the banquet. Waving goodbye Viktor felt his heart flutter a little bit, for the first time in his life Viktor had felt at ease around someone. Not sure what will become of this, but Viktor had a whole night to figure that out. Still in Yuuri’s sweats Viktor made note to wash them before returning them to the proper owner, his scent wreaked against the fabric. _How can you like it?_ Viktor shock his head as he reached his hotel room, sliding in the key Viktor quickly undressed, placing his suit on the bed, Viktor started a hot shower, climbing in he sighed to himself. Something was telling him this year wouldn’t be a boring banquet. Not with Yuuri around, not at all.  


	2. Dancing The Night Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a relatively short chapter, basically it's just how Yuuri and Viktor spent their night. :) Sorry if it sucks, I literally had no time today. XD

 

~

 

Taking a calming sigh Viktor pushed through the great doors, being welcomed by claps, congrats and cheers Viktor smiled but his focus right now was looking for Yuuri. Scanning the tables, the dance floor and any corner he could find Yuuri was nowhere to be scene. Swiping a glass of champagne, Viktor didn’t think one glass would do any harm as he waited for his companion. Not feeling particularly chatty, Viktor kept low conversations with fans and other skaters.

“Tsk… Where are you Yuuri…” He muttered to himself swiping another glass of champagne, feeling disappointed Viktor tried to keep his hopes up. But even after another half an hour went by Yuuri was nowhere to be found. Sighing in defeat he began towards the exit, not feeling like staying around anymore. Just when Viktor was about to take his leave the door flew open, only to reveal a familiar dark hair man in a panic. Viktor’s smile instantly returning he put a hand on his hip and shot Yuuri a sassy glare.

“I thought you bailed on me, how rude~” Viktor taunted only receiving a panicked response.

“Ahhh I’m sorry I’m sorry! I took a nap before the banquet and I umm… overslept..” Yuuri rubbed the back of his head while he stuttered, Viktor’s heart thumping violently at Yuuri’s adorable movements.

“No need to worry, you’re here now and that’s all that matters!” Viktor grinned trying to assure Yuuri everything was fine, even if Viktor himself, was a little pissed he was so late.

“It seems pretty dead in here tonight, no one’s even dancing..” Yuuri commented out of the blue.

“Hmm…. Shall we then?” Viktor shot Yuuri a heart shaped smile and he gladly agreed, even if it took him a second to process it.

Taking the floor the DJ began playing an upbeat song, dancing in some of the craziest ways Viktor could feel the alcohol kicking in. Soon after they started other skaters joined in as well, dancing to their heart’s content.

Feeling a little tired Viktor cocked his head towards the empty corner to signal Yuuri where I was going. To Viktor’s surprise, he followed, picking up a few champagne glasses on the way over. Leaning against the wall Viktor was trying to catch his breath, smiling at Yuuri who was downing champagne like no tomorrow. Giving in and going against his better judgment Viktor walked over to the champagne counter and downed it at the same pace as Yuuri, creating sort of a contest out of it. Both men completely wasted, were giggling and falling over each other.

Stumbling over to the dance floor they danced in all sorts of genres, regardless of the music. Upon hearing the slow song come into play Viktor felt Yuuri grab his waist and pull him close, gasping but not declining his movement Viktor followed, moving his hands from Viktor’s waist to his shoulders, this time Viktor grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Staring at each other in a drunk haze they flowed around the floor to the music, as if the men were on ice their bodies moved together in a perfect harmony.

“Everyone's... _Hick._ Staring…” Yuuri slurred, hiccuping between words.

“Do you… mind…?” Viktor slurred back, touching their foreheads together.

“Nooot at alll~” Yuuri purred softly, “But Imma…. give them somethin- to really stare at….. _.”_ Before Viktor could even question his comment he felt two warm, soft lips upon his. Sloppily giving into temptation Viktor deepened the kiss by nipping at Yuuri’s lower lip. Yuuri’s hands had found their way to Viktor’s hair, weaving themselves within the silver locks. Tightening his hold on Yuuri’s hips, Viktor moved his hands down to Yuuri’s well defined ass, groping it without regret or second thoughts. Feeling a leg hook Viktor’s own they were on the floor before Viktor knew it, pinned under Yuuri. The kiss still unbroken. Feeling his groin heat up Viktor could smell his scent oozing from body. Knowing by the way Yuuri pushed the make out further, he smelled it too.

“You… smell so delicious… _Hick._ Like I could just eat you up….” Panting and hiccuping between words Yuuri manage to breath them out against Viktor’s lips. Both men completely unaware of the crowd surrounding snapping photos, recording videos and posting live they were lost in the moment. Feeling his urges grow stronger, Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips, claws forming from his fingernails Viktor dug them into Yuuri’s skin, feeling Yuuri moan against his lips Viktor dug deeper. Viktor’s urges not settling he felt his teeth form into fangs, Viktor’s eyes were completely blue and slitted pupils shown through. Managing to muster another self control Viktor pulled away, all his changing body parts returning to normal.

Panting Viktor lifted himself up to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, “If you want to continue we can’t do it here…. Let’s find somewhere… With less people…” Nipping his earlobe Viktor felt him smirk as Yuuri nuzzled his cheek on Viktor’s. Drunk or not things felt perfect. Standing up both men stumbled through the crowd and out the door, the silence of the room was amazing, everyone was lost in contemplation.

Crossing the street into a nearby park they were supporting each other the whole way, arm in arm the men were both a stumbling, hiccuping mess. Feeling his stomach lurch Viktor tilted to the side, emptying the contents in his stomach. Feeling someone pull his hair back Viktor smiled, leaning into the warm touch of a man he knew nothing about. Sitting on a small bench they continued supporting each other's drunken weights. Once again Viktor’s wolf urges peaked their evil little heads out, his body now within the grasps of a cold winter night shifted his urges even further. The moon was so close to being full, at which of course Viktor couldn’t control himself any longer. In mid transformation Viktor felt Yuuri tense, smiling at the younger Viktor jumped off the bench and landed on all fours. Stretching his paws in the snow, Viktor bounded around stumbling. Yuuri who was so drunk to be phased chased Viktor. Viktor’s paw to head height still being taller than him, Viktor was almost like a horse compared to Yuuri. Wondering if Yuuri could actually ride him in such a manner Viktor whimpered and bent down.

Snorting and cocking his head towards his back, Yuuri got the hint and struggled to climb on. Standing up without a problem Viktor stumbled around as he did before. Being in his true form Viktor regained more senses, the alcohol taking less affect. Viktor’s mind partially clear he began bounding at full speed through the park. Yuuri who was clasped around the wolf’s neck was hanging on for dear life. Smirking Viktor pushed himself to go faster and faster.

“Viktorrrr~!!!” Yuuri screamed still hung around Viktor’s neck.

Not being able to reply in something Yuuri would understand Viktor kept bounding, faster and faster, swerving, dodging, having the time of his life. Running out of stamina Viktor felt himself collapse into the snow, Yuuri falling off and to the side of Viktor huffing in his drunken state. Standing with a stumble Yuuri started laughing, Viktor looking at him funny, Yuuri toppled over.

“That.. was really a joy ride... “Yuuri panted laying in the snow next to Viktor, “My hotel~ Isn’t far from here… Wanna come over~?” He slurred into Viktor’s ear causing him to nod violently. Switching back into his human form, completely unaware of his own nudity, the men started towards Yuuri’s hotel room. Finally reaching their destination, Yuuri greeted the woman at the desk before stumbling towards the elevator. Ignoring the shrieks and leaking fluids from her at the sight of him, Viktor continued to tail Yuuri. Reaching Yuuri’s room Viktor felt an instant relief and switched back. It was a tight squeeze but nothing impossible, jumping on the single queen sized bed Viktor flopped down in exhaustion. The alcohol finally hitting again, only harder this time caused Viktor’s vision to go completely foggy and unresponsive.

“And where the hell…. am I supposed to sleep then?!” Yuuri growled drunkenly at the wolf. Snorting Viktor closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, completely unphased by the night so far. Hearing a groan in frustration Viktor smirked as Yuuri’s attempts to pull the covers from under him failed. Giving in he climbed over to Viktor, and to Viktor’s surprise in nothing but his boxers. Yuuri cuddled up against Viktor’s warm fur. Not complaining Viktor let himself drift into dreamland without a care in the world, sure Viktor had only met Yuuri today but it felt so unbelievably right to be close to him like this. Wrapping his paws around Yuuri to the best of Viktor’s abilities, Viktor smirked happily. Still feeling the buzz of the alcohol Viktor knew they’d both regret this tomorrow.


	3. Drunken Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the aftermath of their fun night out. Hope you enjoy~ :)

~

 

Groaning Yuuri opened his eyes, batting them a few times he could barely make out a clear image. _Oh yeah glasses!_ Mentally hitting himself Yuuri fumbled around in search of them, obtaining the spectacles Yuuri slid them on and attempted to sit up. Feeling a huge weight on his side Yuuri looked to see what it was. _Oh it’s just a paw. Nothing to worry about…. WAIT WHAT?!_ Thinking to himself Yuuri followed the paw up to the huge wolf, sleeping soundly next to him. Screaming at the top of his lungs it was startled and managed to roll itself off the side of the bed. Mentally cursing himself for screaming when he had such a hangover Yuuri jumped out of bed and ran to the other side of the room. Grabbing a lamp for protection Yuuri wasn’t processing what was happening until he saw it’s eyes. Those sparkling sky orbs could be identified by anyone. _It was Viktor?_ Memories of yesterday flashed into Yuuri’s mind, understanding why he was a wolf was one thing but why the hell was he in Yuuri’s room?! _Did we….?!_ Yuuri’s nose spurt out with blood at the thought, Yuuri miserably failed at trying to cover it. Not a moment too soon Yuuri felt a huge shadow cast upon him, glancing up at those unique eyes Yuuri could see how dead Viktor was at the moment. Probably suffering from the same hangover, if not worse.

Observing Viktor switch back into his, _oh so very naked_ , human form the blood didn’t seize to ooze from Yuuri’s nostrils.

“Yebena mat'!” Viktor grimaced falling on the carpeted floor holding his head in agony, “why do I do this to myself?!”

Attempting to chuckle it was sadly suppressed, considering Yuuri’s head was in the same state. Not knowing what to do in this situation Yuuri just sort of spoke without thinking, “Do you need some Advil or something?”

“Pozhaluysta….” Viktor groaned, not knowing the slightest bit of Russian Yuuri gave him a confused look, getting the hint Viktor translated, “Please…”

Yuuri's eyes lighting up in realization, Yuuri managed to get by the miserable naked man and retrieve his pill bag. Always being prepared for the worst served as such a benefit. Grabbing a paper cup from the bathroom Yuuri filled it with water before walking back to Viktor. _It must be so much worse for him with enhanced senses… his head must be ringing with all the sounds around us._

Thinking to himself Yuuri bent down beside the man handing him the small tablets and the cup of water. Seeing Viktor smile weakly Yuuri took it as a thank you. Watching Viktor intently Yuuri couldn’t stop his inner fangirl, Viktor Nikiforov was in _HIS_ hotel room! Naked even! Seeing his idol is such a state of pain did upset Yuuri, fangirling over him would only make matters worse. Calming himself, without thinking Yuuri brushed the stray silver hair from Viktor’s dead eyes, feeling his icy gaze on him Yuuri stumbled back apologizing, a faint rose once again creeping on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong? Why do you keep stumbling away? I’m not going to bite, I mean unless you want me to~” Viktor chuckled despite his current condition.

The faint rose bliss on Yuuri’s cheeks now turned deep. Yuuri saw Viktor wink at him before edging closer. Viktor’s eyes fixed on his, filled with hungry, desire and of course a haze from the hangover.

Feeling his back hit the corner Yuuri knew he was trapped, no way out Yuuri let himself sink into the ground, Viktor towering over Yuuri completely focused on the younger man’s gaze gaze.

“Uh…. V-Viktor? W-what are you doing?” Yuuri stammered. Leaning down Yuuri saw his face inch closer to Yuuri’s, enough to where Yuuri could feel his soft breaths. Viktor still smelled of peppermint, which still of course drove Yuuri mad, he also had a slight hint of alcohol and sweat.

“Viktor?” At the sound of Yuuri’s voice Viktor shook his head, releasing his eyes from their little staring contest.

“Sorry… I kinda got lost in your eyes, at first they look so typical but then as I looked longer they become more and more unique~” Seeing a hint of rose cross Viktor’s cheeks as well Yuuri wasn’t really sure how to respond, “So… Do you remember anything from last night?”

“I remember dancing, but after I just remember downing champagne and completely going blank... why do you?”

“Not really, it’s all kind of a haze, I’m not even sure why or how I got here to be perfectly honest,” Viktor shot Yuuri a quirky smile, “Not that I mind of course~”

“I wish I could say the same but waking up to a rabid beast the size of a horse wasn’t on my list of best wake ups,” Yuuri teased without second thought.

Viktor rolled his eyes before backing away from Yuuri and to the middle of the room, “Me rabid? Never heard that one before~” Viktor spoke softly turning his head away.

It was silent for a moment before Viktor turned his head in Yuuri’s direction once again, “I didn’t hurt you did I…….? I can’t really control my actions with alcohol in my system…”

Seeing Viktor’s worry Yuuri sat up and shook his hands, “You didn’t hurt me! I’m fine really, you did nothing of the sort!” I tried to reassure him only getting a half hearted huff.

“I just worry, things usually don’t end well when I get completely wasted…”

“What do you mean? By the looks of it everything went fine, I mean besides these horrid hangovers.”

“Do you really want to know?” Viktor questioned, a serious look flowed from his eyes. Yuuri nodded slightly, Viktor sighed, “Surely you heard about the innocent at a bar in St.Petersburg a few years ago right? The one with the unidentified cause?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened but he still nodded, Viktor continued, “I had to much to drink that night, drinking away my stress, I don’t exactly remember what happened but I remember another drunkard starting a fight with me, and having the issue I have, it spiraled out of control…. The whole bar was killed,” Yuuri could see him struggle to spit out the last sentence, biting down on his jaw Viktor couldn’t look at Yuuri. Feeling himself tense up Viktor turned around to look at Yuuri seriously, “But I’m more than happy you’re okay, it only takes one trigger and the beast is unleashed…”

“Viktor I-” Viktor shushed him before Yuuri could finish.

“Don’t worry about it. I’d like to take a shower if that's fine with you..”

“Y-yeah go ahead, help yourself…” Stuttering again Yuuri mentally cursed himself, Viktor weakly nodded and head off towards the small bathroom. Hearing the door shut Yuuri let himself fall at ease. Standing up from his place in the corner Yuuri was still relatively tense, everything was happening so fast. Meeting Viktor, getting to know him, finding out he’s a werewolf and Yuuri’s the only other person who knows? This was too much to handle, too much excitement. But yet at the same time Yuuri completely loved it and wanted more. Yuuri was truly was intoxicating, yes that’s nothing new, but in person, right here in flesh and blood Viktor’s breathtaking. Not just by appearances but everything about him, knowing his little secret only added to the matter. Viktor’s scent filled the room and Yuuri couldn’t contain himself, he took a deep breath and just bathed in it, his clothes, his bed, his room, it all smelled of that sweet yet fear striking peppermint that emanated from Viktor. Yuuri gazed at the bed, it was layered with muddy paw prints and fur, as if someone’s dog had just come in and wanted to greet them in the best way possible.

Flopping down on the messy cloud Yuuri buried his nose into the covers and inhaled, if Viktor saw this he’d think he’s crazy but ugh… Viktor’s scent was too much, _I just want more of it!_ Yuuri mentally screamed.

All of the sudden Yuuri was jerked out of his fantasies when a loud _BANG!_ and whimper was heard from the bathroom, running open Yuuri burst through the door to see Viktor laying on the floor in a puddle of blood and soapy water. Darting over Yuuri turned off the shower, the handles and faucet covered in blood as well Yuuri didn’t notice it, pulling Viktor out Yuuri tried his best to lift Viktor off the ground. Being larger than hims it was a struggle but Yuuri managed, placing him on the bed Yuuri noticed a large gash on the side of Viktor’s forehead. Placing a warm towel on it Yuuri zipped around frantically searching for his phone. Standing over him Yuuri dialed the emergency services, only to feel a cold hand roughly grab his arm and bat his phone away. Glancing down Viktor was biting his jaw, eyes slightly ajar.

“Don’t you dare call them….” Viktor spoke sternly, sending a fearful chill down his spine.

“You’re bleeding, what else am I supposed to do!?” Yuuri tried to escape Viktor’s grip but his strength proved to be much more.

“I’m fine, it was just a little slip…” Viktor grimaced at the pain.

“That wasn’t just a little slip! You need to go to the hospital!” Yuuri was almost screaming at this point, still trying to get loose.

Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri, “Yuuri! I can’t go to the hospital nor do I need it!”

“Why can’t you go!?” Yuuri was losing his temper at this point.

“They’ll do blood samples!!!! They’ll find me out!! What don’t you understand about that?!” At those words realization hit Yuuri like a bullet, looking down sadly Yuuri felt himself sadden. “I-I’m sorry…. I just…”

Eyes going soft Viktor sighed, “It’s alright… Don’t worry, I know you were trying to do the right thing… But Yuuri, I can’t go there, they take samples of everything! I wouldn’t even be able to deny anything before the inhuman DNA in my genes blow up red!” Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, Viktor was really stressed about this.

Without thinking Yuuri bent down and hugged him, “I’m sorry… I just didn’t want anything bad to happen to you, I’m quite fond of your company…” Yuuri smirked as Viktor’s breath hitched and his body tensed.

“You are…..? I thought you’d be scared of me by now…” Viktor spoke softly.

“Nah you’re too likable for me to fear you, besides it’s kind of a thrill…” Viktor chuckled at his reply and Yuuri felt his heart melt.

 _Viktor…I've looked up to your my entire life and now I’ve only known the real you for less than a day but it already feels like I’ve known you forever, what is this becoming?_ Thinking to himself Yuuri squeezed his arms around Viktor tighter as he heard soft sniffles.

“I-I never asked for this…. Do you know how hard it is to hide something as big like this!?” Viktor clung onto Yuuri without a care, crying his heart out. Viktor was still bleeding, Yuuri could feel the blood seep into the back of his shirt as well as hot tears. Not even caring at this point Yuuri tried to sooth the Russian to the best of his abilities, comforting him as much as Yuuri knew how. He’d never really done this thing before, especially with a man, but Yuuri tried his best.

“I don’t know how long I can keep this up…. The stress of surprising the audience, the stress of winning every competition, the expectations, IT’S ALL TOO MUCH!” Smoothing Viktor’s back, tears poured out like raging rivers.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Yuuri spoke softly against Viktor’s neck.

“I have nowhere to go, the media is onto me before I can blink…” Viktor sniffled.

“I have an idea….” Lifting Viktor’s shoulder so Yuuri could look at his tear stained eyes Yuuri brushed the hair from Viktor’s eyes, “My family owns a hot spring back in my home town, Hasetsu. You should come with me there, the town is small, and my family can keep a secret. You can escape for a while, take a break,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“And your family wouldn’t mind?” Viktor tilted his head.

“Of course not! They’ll love you.”

“We’ll have to get my stuff and Makkachin, but other than that I’d love to join you Yuuri~” Viktor smiled brightly.

Smiling just as bright Yuuri hugged him again which Viktor gladly returned. Yuuri’s return to Hasetsu won’t be so bland after all, and for the first time in a long time, the rapid beating in his chest isn’t anxiety, but rather something amazing, happiness.


	4. A Night in St.Petersburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter~ Took a while to get it out because I've been a little lazy. :) Translations will be at the end of the chapter~! :D

~

 

Sitting anxiously Yuuri awaited their landing in St.Petersburg, they were here to collect Viktor’s belongings so he could join Yuuri in Hasetsu! Judging by the looks of it Viktor was just as anxious as Yuuri was. As they landed, both men held on for dear life as the plane slid on the ice coated runway, laughing as they pulled into the gates. Grabbing their hand held belongings the men continued out the plane and into the airport. Viktor, who was crowded by fans tried to hide his terror with winks, smiles and poses. Every so often glancing at Yuuri as to say he was struggling. Finally taking his hand within Yuuri’s own Yuuri ran pulling him to follow, they darted a dodged his paparazzi until they were sure they lost them for good.

Taking a breather Viktor chuckled, “Thanks for saving my ass…. I swear it’s getting worse every time I win gold.”

“You’re a living legend, what do you expect? For them to ignore you?” Yuuri chuckled as well as Viktor snorted in annoyance. Making their way to the baggage claim they took their other suitcases and walked out the door. A sudden _whoosh_ of frozen, bitter air blew any warmth from Yuuri’s body. Trying to stay warm Yuuri wrapped his arms together and hunched a bit, Viktor laughed, amused at Yuuri’s frigid discomfort.

“I feel like my balls are going to freeze off…” Yuuri muttered angrily as they walked towards the bus loading zone.

“You get used to it, but just think about it, tomorrow you’ll be back home soaking in a hot spring!” Viktor cooed, trying to suppress his laugh at Yuuri’s comment.

“You’ll be there too~” Yuuri spoke slyly.

“I will, completely nude and baring it all~” Viktor teased.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, you don’t exactly change back clothed.”

Yuuri caught a faint blush dance around on Viktor’s cheeks, giggling softly. As they reached the bus stop, both climbed in peacefully, to their amazement no one else was riding which meant peace from cameras snapping photos and girls and guys alike screaming and gushing all kinds of fluids.

“Why is it that I feel as at ease with you?” Viktor bluntly stated out of nowhere causing Yuuri to blink frantically.

“Hell if I know…. Would you be able to explain why I feel like we’ve known each other forever?” Yuuri questioned back.

“I vy dumayete, chto ya znayu?” Viktor retorted, not knowing a single word of what he said Yuuri just stared at him dumbfound.

“What??” Overly confused Yuuri giggled.

“Prosti, no rodnoy strane ravnyayetsya rodnoy yazyk, da?”

“Umm….? But what’d you say before??” Yuuri was still curious at his early response.

“Ponyatiya ne imeyu~” Viktor slyly smirked.

“Really Viktor!?” Yuuri pouted in a tizz.

“Da moye stremleniye~” Hearing the bus driver chuckle Yuuri was really curious now, but as Yuuri wasn’t getting a clear answer from Viktor, or at least one he would understand anyway Yuuri plotted his revenge when they’d arrive in Hasetsu.  

Stepping out of the bus they were outside a large apartment building, following Viktor up the stairs they finally reached a black door. Sliding a key into it Viktor swung the door open only to be greeted by a very energetic pup.

“Vniz Makkachin vniz, pozvol'te mne dyshat'!” Viktor tried to catch his breath as the adorable chocolate covered poodle sat excitedly waiting for his master. Standing back up Viktor made his way inside and beckoned for Yuuri to follow. Starting in amazement it was huge, very clean and open. Light filled the flat, everything was so modern, lot’s of whites and grays. Yuuri taking a deep breath, the flat was filled with a familiar sharp peppermint.

“You can look around if you want, we’ll be staying the night so you might as well get familiar,” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear before heading towards the kitchen, “You want anything? Tea? Coffee? I don’t have much for food.”

“Tea sounds good!” Yuuri giggled happily before running off to look at his idol’s living space. Walking down a thin hallway one of the walls was adorned with every gold medal and photo from Viktor’s skating career. Scanning through all of them Yuuri could depict every competition, remembering his days of watching Viktor skate on TV. Running his fingertips against a few photos Yuuri continued on his journey until he reached Viktor’s bedroom. Unlike the rest of the flat, Viktor’s room was a disaster. Pillows were everywhere, some torn apart. Feathers were scattered along with ripped up fabric, mud and blood? Bending down closer to the carpet dried blood was stained everywhere. Things were knocked down as well, it was literal chaos. Hearing soft steps creep towards him Yuuri turned to stare at Viktor’s _“oh shit”_ expression.

“Yuuri… I-uh..” Viktor stammered trying to think of an explanation.

“Anxiety?” Yuuri turned his gaze away, knowing the hell people go through first hand, Viktor wouldn’t be able to handle it well considering his wolfish tendencies.

“H-how..” He gasped surprised.

Shushing him Yuuri shot Viktor a soft smile, “I’m literally the king of anxiety attacks, I can kind of depict these things. Besides my room looks the same after mine…. Minus the bloody claw marks of course, which reminds me, what’s with the blood?” Seeing his relaxing expression go cold once more Yuuri stepped closer and brushed his hand against Viktor’s lightly, “Viktor….?”

Avoiding Yuuri’s gaze he whispered a soft, “I don’t want to talk about it right now,” and turned away to go pack clothing.

 _Shit I’ve hurt him! What do I say? Ugh!_ Mentally cursing himself Yuuri walked over to him, leaning against the wall, “Would you like some help?” Still avoiding Yuuri’s gaze, Yuuri noticed his trembling hands grip the clothing.

“If you want…” Viktor’s voice quivered.

Taking that as a yes Yuuri began pulling things out and folding them. _God.. who has this many clothes?!_ Yuuri grumbled to himself. Finally finishing the task Viktor walked around his room, grabbing little things and packing them, chargers, personal items, and hygiene items. He packed in silence, avoiding Yuuri’s concerned gaze as well. Sighing in defeat Yuuri walked out of the room and into the living room, slumping down on the couch with Makkachin. Yuuri pet the adorable pooch. Running his fingers through the soft chocolate curls.

Feeling his stomach grumble Yuuri made his way towards to kitchen. Viktor was right, he really didn’t have much, digging around in the cabinets Yuuri found spaghetti and canned tomato sauce, digging around more he found a bunch of spices. _The sun’s going down anyway… dinner can’t hurt._ _He probably doesn’t want to go out._ Yuuri thought to himself while grabbing a pot He filled it with water and placed it on the gas stove. Turning the knob blue flames shot up from under the burner. Moving on to the sauce Yuuri repeated the steps, pouring it into another pot he placed it on a small burner. Stirring in some spices and seasonings so it wouldn’t be bland. Searching through Viktor’s freezer Yuuri found some frozen meatballs, pouring them out onto a tray Yuuri set the oven to preheat.

Continuing to stir the sauce Yuuri placed the boxes of spaghetti in the boiling water, soon after placing the meatballs in the oven. Yuuri wasn’t the best cook in the world but assuming from Viktor’s supply of precooked microwave meals he wasn’t the best either. But at this point anything was better than something out of the microwave. Grabbing a strainer Yuuri poured the pasta into it, draining all the water. Hearing soft footsteps behind him, Yuuri turned to see Viktor, struck with surprise.

“You know you didn’t have to make dinner right? We could of gone out,” he spoke softly.

“I wanted to, besides I was to hungry to wait any longer,” Yuuri spoke while taking out the meatballs.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Viktor snickered, Yuuri rolled his eyes and poured the sauce along with the meatballs into the pasta pot, stirring it so everything was well coated.

Hearing plates being set down on the table, Viktor was delicately placing everything down.

Brushing up against Yuuri slightly, he beamed holding two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine, “White wine work for you?”

Feeling himself nod frantically, Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s reaction before pouring, “How many fingers?”

“Umm… three works,” Yuuri replied, Viktor snorting in response as he poured.

Both of them went up to grab their own portions before seating themselves across each other. Snorting Yuuri tried to contain his laughter as Viktor dug in, Yuuri swore, sauce was flying everywhere.

“Vkusno!” Viktor cooed happily between bites.

“Glad you like it,” smiling Yuuri sipped on his wine, hoping Viktor's words were a good reaction.

After they finished the meal Yuuri yawned tiredly, not in the mood to shower Yuuri just wanted to sleep.

“You tired?” Viktor asked, yawning as well.

“Yes very,” Yuuri stretched.

“Come on then~” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand leading him to his bedroom. Standing in the doorway shocked Yuuri looked at him. _Not only was the room clean, besides a few stains,  but he wanted me to sleep here?!_ Yuuri internally squeaked.

“You want me to sleep here?” Yuuri felt a faint rose dust my cheeks.

“Where else would you sleep? The couch wouldn’t be that comfortable, and the guest room is sort of being used as storage,” Viktor’s cheeks had the same dust of pink.

Yuuri nodded slightly following Viktor over to the bed, climbing into the covers Yuuri immediately felt like he was laying on a cloud. Rolling around in the soft, cool and very comfortable covers Yuuri could smell the lingering peppermint he loved to very much. A soft click of the light switch cast them into darkness, only the light from the almost full moon lit the room. Looking over at Viktor’s silhouette Yuuri could see his ice blue eyes glow. The dark figure then climbed into the bed, curling up and getting comfy much like Yuuri did. Shifting his body around so Yuuri could look at him, Viktor’s glowing eyes were fixed on Yuuri.

“Viktor?” Yuuri whispered softly, getting no response Viktor’s eyes were still fixed on him. “Viktor…” Yuuri spoke again, lightly brushing his fingers against Viktor’s cheek. At Yuuri’s touch he shook his head shutting his eyes.

“Sorry…” Viktor rolled onto his back, eyes still closed.

“What were you looking at?”

Viktor’s eyes cracked open, glowing blue irises rolling to the side to look at Yuuri, “You..”

Yuuri’s cheeks burned up, he stuttered, “W-why?”

“Your features are really appealing in the dark… I couldn’t help myself…” By the sound of Viktor’s voice Yuuri could tell his cheeks were in the same state.

“Y-you mean you can actually see me?”

“Of course I can, night vision,” Viktor turned towards Yuuri widening his eyes at Yuuri playfully.

“What’s it like? You know being a wolf…”

“It’s both a blessing and a curse, basically it’s really cool until you’re constantly having to hide it from prying eyes. And being well known across the world doesn’t make hiding it any easier, even the smallest things can set it off, and even then it’s not fun staying in this form for too long,” Viktor smiled softly.

“What do you mean? Which one is your actual form? Like naturally.”

“Both are really, but I have wolf senses in both forms, meaning my wolf side is stronger than my human side, it always wants to come out and if I deny it the urges just get stronger and stronger until I have to give in and switch. It’s really inconvenient at competitions, you saw that first hand….” he rolled his illuminating orbs.

“If it’s too hard to live as a human why don’t you run off and live as a wolf?” Yuuri questioned at which Viktor snorted in response.

“It’s not that easy either, besides I’m quite fond of humans. Wolves of every status fear me, even other’s like me. It’s hard to find friends who can be themselves around you instead of fearing you all the time. Besides… have you seen how big I get? Regular wolves are only a bit bigger than Makkachin, I’m like a giant compared to them. If my scent isn’t scary enough then my size sure is!”

“True… you’re already like a horse compared to me,” Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s comment.

“It’s not always easy in photos or interviews, if you haven’t already noticed I still have little fangs even in my full human form, along with slightly pointed ears. Like most people don’t really pay attention to it but I have people creating conspiracy theories on me, along with people investigating into it,” Viktor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“And those eyes of yours, have you ever been stuck in a dark room with people before?”

“Oh my god yes! Seriously you should see the looks on their faces, like my eyes are already inhuman enough, the fact that they glow just adds to the _what the fuck are you_ factor,” both of them laughing Yuuri felt Viktor’s hand brush his, little scraps formed from Viktor’s fingernails.

“You have claws too?” Yuuri questioned running his fingers along Viktor’s hand as well.

“Oh yeah that’s another weird thing that separates me from the normal everyday human, I got these claws, usually I file them down but they grow to fast,” Yuuri’s breath hitched as Viktor’s hand enclosed itself around his.

As their fingers intertwined Yuuri felt himself shift closer to Viktor. Viktor was surprisingly doing the same, eyes glowing with desire. Peppermint grew stronger, making Yuuri want more. At this point both of their foreheads were touching, eyes closed, fingers intertwined.

“Another wolfy fact, it’s hard for me to ignore desire…” Viktor whispered softly causing Yuuri’s heart to beat faster, “Your heart is beating so fast… why’s that?” He continued.

“Ignoring desire can be just as hard for humans too…” Yuuri murmured.

“Is that so?” Cooing Yuuri felt Viktor’s face inch closer, “Well what is it that you desire?”

Blushing madly Yuuri built up enough confidence, “You,” he whispered before clashing their lips together. Yuuri felt Viktor’s surprise but it only took a split second before Viktor returned it, their lips dancing against each other. Yuuri felt Viktor free his hand and snake it around his waist, pulling Yuuri closer. Following suit Yuuri wrapped his hand around Viktor’s neck slowly running it through his silver locks. Viktor’s tongue began slithering around Yuuri’s bottom lip asking for entrance, gladly accepting their kiss deepened as their tongues danced in unison. Yuuri felt Viktor’s fangs, which were now enlarged, nip at his lip. At this point Viktor was getting rougher, feeling a small pinch followed by the metallic taste of blood Viktor pulled back panting.

“I’m s-sorry..” Illuminated eyes sending worried looks at the latter.

“Aww…. was just getting good too!” Yuuri whined.

Viktor blinked for a second before speaking, “You mean you don’t mind? I’m sorry I get rough…”

“That's what makes it good… besides I’ve never made out with a werewolf before~” Yuuri cooed.

Viktor chuckled before taking Yuuri’s lips in his again, continuing on with their previous activities before breaking in each others arms and drifting off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations (Sorry I'm by no means fluent, various translators helped a lot!) 
> 
> “I vy dumayete, chto ya znayu? = And you think that I know?  
> Prosti, no rodnoy strane ravnyayetsya rodnoy yazyk, da? = Sorry, native country equals mother tongue, yes?  
> Ponyatiya ne imeyu = I have no idea  
> Da moye stremleniye = Yes my desire  
> Vniz Makkachin vniz, pozvol'te mne dyshat' = Down Makkachin down, allow me to breathe


	5. Hasetsu Here We Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been struggling with a lot lately and I really tried to get this out ASAP. Hopefully you enjoy :)

 

~

Feeling a furry warmth Yuuri cuddled his body up against it contently. Soft, warm, cuddly and silky, every child's dream stuffed animal. Burying his face within the plush fur Yuuri took a deep breath, soothing peppermint filled his nostrils, knowing exactly what it was and who it was Yuuri felt his lips curve up into a small smile.

_You change back into your natural form in your sleep don’t you? As much as you say they both are…. You really are more wolf than you are human. Everything about you speaks wolf. You’re truly just a wolf in human’s clothing. Not only are you a living legend, but you're a living myth. Who knew werewolves could be so civil._

Yuuri thought to himself, chuckling a bit. To his dismay, Yuuri’s cuddle buddy ended up shifting on top of him, losing all breathing and speaking capabilities Yuuri tried shaking/punching the beast awake. Soon realizing Viktor was too far into dreamland to come to Yuuri felt Viktor’s fluffy plush tail brush against his thigh. Mentally apologizing to him, Yuuri grabbed it roughly and gave it a yank with all the strength Yuuri’s breathless body could muster.

“YIIIIPE!” A loud whine filled the room causing the crushing weight a top of Yuuri to jump off in pain. Rolling off the bed once again a loud thunk was heard. Makkachin who was sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed was now hiding in the corner after being kicked from the flailing wolf.

Looking over the side Viktor was pouting in his humanish form. His ears, tail, eyes and fangs still prominently wolfy he looked like someone you’d see in a manga. Clutching his tail in a tizz his wolfish orbs darted in Yuuri’s direction narrowing.

“What the hell was that for!? Do you know how much it hurt!?” Viktor growled.

“I’m guessing a lot by your reaction, sorry it was the only way I was going to get you off me,” Yuuri shrugged before turning to the nightstand grabbing his glasses, “Besides, not only was I being crushed but we have a plane to catch.”

“Oh right… Hasetsu right?” Viktor was still glaring but something seemed a tad softer.

“Yeah, you still want to come right?” Yuuri questioned.

“Of course! I think I deserve a break… don’t you?” Viktor was beaming now, tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t~” Yuuri teased before climbing out of the plush bed, stretching his arms up above his head, Yuuri yawned. Viktor got up as well, not changing his appearance he made his way over to sooth Makkachin who was angrily trying to fall back asleep.

Preparing themselves for the long chain of flights ahead of them, both men made breakfast together, or at least Yuuri did while Viktor drowned himself in coffee. While packing their remaining belongings Vikor made sure to take out all the trash and perishable food out so he wouldn’t come back to a flat that smelled like someone died. Unplugging things, pulling down blinds and turning off lights they took their leave making sure to lock everything up and swipe the spare key from under the doormat.

To Yuuri’s surprise the bus driver from yesterday was parked outside the building, awaiting their arrival. Viktor took all of their bags and placed them on the shelf, greeting the driver in a language Yuuri was incapable of understanding. Yuuri allowed Makkachin to choose a spot before sitting himself down. Sitting through another long ride of not understanding a word anyone was saying Yuuri found himself lazily staring out the window at the passing city. Still making small talk with the driver Viktor’s gloved fingertip brushed against Yuuri’s, his claws slightly poking out. Diverting his gaze from the window and towards Viktor. Viktor smiled at Yuuri happily, excitement bursting through out his features.

When they arrived Viktor basically took care of everything, he payed the bus driver, checked in their luggage, got Makkachin flight ready, and finally found their gate. Once again both were stormed by crazed fans, being in a lighter mood Viktor took a few pictures, signed a posters and satisfied their raging hunger. Throughout the skaters adventure Viktor was very light hearted, a sparkle in his eyes the whole time. Having a spare two hours due to plane maintenance Yuuri found himself being dragged along as Viktor took Yuuri to every shop rowed along the terminal.

“Yuuri! Look there’s Ptichye Moloko in that one let’s go!! You have to try it~” He beamed, already munching on a piece of _Tula Pryanik_ which Yuuri had learned to be a kind of Russian gingerbread.

“What the hell is that? I’m honestly scared to find out…” Viktor snorted at Yuuri's reaction, pulling Yuuri harder.

“Ptichye Moloko; Bird’s Milk, it’s like cake in a way. Basically a marshmallow drenched in chocolate which cake underneath. Trust me you’ll like it, don’t let the name fool you!” Sighing in defeat Viktor purchased some and to Yuuri’s surprise it was delicious!

“Oh my lord this is so tasty~” Yuuri dug in happily.

“Vkusno,” Viktor pointed out almost seeming like he was correcting the younger.

“What?”

“Vkusno. Tasty in Russian,” He smiled softly, “Say it.”

“Va-koos-no?” Yuuri grimaced trying his best at word.

“Perfect, but try saying all the syllables together~”

“.... Vkusno!” Processing the syllables Yuuri let the word slide off his tongue.

“There you go!” Clapping Viktor giggled happily consuming the last bite of his treat, “Don’t worry, you can get me back when we get to Japan.”

“Oh don’t you worry, I will~” Both of them chuckling now, Yuuri found himself lost in Viktor’s features. His tiny fangs peeking out as he laughed, his signature silver hair swaying against his porcelain skin. He was hands down the most attractive person Yuuri had ever seen.

“What are you looking at Yuuri?” Cocking his head to the side Viktor shot Yuuri a sly grin.

“Uh… Nothing!” Darting his eyes around anxiously Yuuri tried not to stutter. Saving him from embarrassment the lady over the intercom called for first class passengers to report to their flight gate and begin boarding, feeling his hand being taken Viktor motioned for them to return to their carry-ons and board.

“First class?” Never flying in such luxury surprised Yuuri.

“Yeah? What else would we fly? You think I want to sit in those uncomfortable seats with no leg room and kids kicking my seat? Uh yeah, no thanks.”

 _Princess much?_ Yuuri thought to himself chuckling, only to receive questionable looks from Viktor. After getting their tickets scanned and checked they boarded, letting himself sluggishly fall into the plush seats Yuuri let a satisfied sigh escape his lips. Take off didn’t come far after, kicking back it was about a eight hour direct flight to Tokyo, where they’d take a five hour train ride to Hasetsu, not wanting to wait in an airport for a second flight closer.

Viktor was silently reading a magazine he’d bought from one of the shops. Even though it was entirely in Russian Yuuri noticed it was a men’s fashion magazine and he was making mental note of his next purchases. Pushing up the armrests Yuuri leaned over and laid his head down next to Viktor’s leg.

“If you want to lay your head on my lap you can just say so you know?” Viktor smirked down at Yuuri moving his magazine.

“You looked occupied but now that you mention it you’re bound to be a more comfortable pillow,” Yuuri started moving his head up to rest on Viktor’s lap. Viktor snorted playfully and went back to picking out clothes. Feeling his eyes grow droopy Yuuri looked up at Viktor to see if he was in the same state, which he was.

“Aren’t you tired?” Yuuri whispered.

“Of course, I didn’t exactly have the best wakening you know,” He glared.

“Why don’t you sleep?” Too tired for the variables to click Yuuri didn’t process what he was asking.

“I can’t, I’ll switch forms, I don’t want that in a goddamn airplane,” Viktor whispered back, tension and annoyance clearly noticeable, “You can sleep though, you look to be more tired than I am.”

“Okay…” Yuuri yawned curling up trying to keep himself warm and comfortable. Yuuri felt Viktor shift and a slight rustle of clothing was heard before a blanket of warmth was cast upon his body. Opening his eyes slightly Yuuri could smell the peppermint linger against the fabric, clutching Viktor’s jacket, Yuuri pulled it closer to himself happily.

“Don’t want you to freeze on me…” Viktor cooed softly, snuggling up in it Yuuri spoke a soft thanks and drifted off into a happy, snuggly sleep. Yuuri’s dreamless slumber was soon interrupted by a familiar soft voice, lightly shaking him back into reality.

“Yuuri… do you want anything? A drink, snacks, candy?” The voice cooed sweetly.

Nodding Yuuri sat up yawning, the voice’s body now coming into view, “Water would be nice… chocolate too..” Yuuri spoke sleepily, moving his glasses to rub his tired eyes. Viktor spoke to the flight attendant who happily handed them their beverages while swiping Viktor’s card into a small hand held payment unit. Viktor who was never anyone short for traveling in style sipped on a glass of champagne contently, doing the same Yuuri brought the cool cup to his lips taking in the iced water, which surprisingly woke him up with a shiver. Also having a bar of chocolate, whose brand Yuuri didn’t recognize. Yuuri peeled back the golden tinfoil slowly, his craving only growing stronger. Viktor who seemed quite content with his champagne stared down at the candy, mouth wide and drooling.

“Do you want some?” Yuuri asked curiously, waving it in front of him to tease the wolf a little bit.

Viktor’s eyes followed the bar intently, shaking his head coming to he nodded frantically. Smiling Yuuri split the bar in half to the best of his abilities and handed it to Viktor, only to watch the man devour it in one go.

“Are you hungry or something?” Yuuri looked at him cocking a brow.

“No I just need a burst of sugar in my system to keep me awake,” Viktor stated sipping the last of his champagne.

“Why didn’t you get coffee?” Yuuri shot him a quirky smile.

Viktor’s eyes widened with realization, as almost if he was mentally saying _Oh._  “I can’t think straight when I’m tired, but coffee sounds like a good idea.” Pressing the attendant button on the side of his seat the men were once again greeted by the mid-aged woman who gladly made Viktor a steaming cup of coffee, asking if Yuuri wanted some as well, Yuuri found himself nodding slowly Viktor chuckled and handed her the card once again.

Both men sighing with satisfaction at the steaming, bitter yet sweet taste of the beverage Yuuri felt the caffeine kick in, whether it was from the chocolate or the coffee he was unsure.

“How much longer?” Yuuri found himself questioning.

“Like five hours,” Viktor stated bluntly still mentally fried.

Groaning angrily Yuuri felt himself bury his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck without thinking. Viktor’s body shivered slightly as Yuuri surprisingly cool breath hit his neck, to Yuuri’s enjoyment the scent he couldn’t get enough of was so strong against his nostrils, causing Yuuri’s body to involuntarily snuggle his nose and lips against Viktor’s warm skin.

“Giving into desire again are we Yuuri?” Viktor smirked tilting his head so it rested on Yuuri’s.

“Not entirely.. Little restraint on my end~” Yuuri spoke against his neck, making Viktor’s body shudder.

“Hmm… I’m not sure if I should be disappointed or relieved~” Snickering Viktor tilted his head away exposing his neck more, clearly giving Yuuri a friendly tease.

Acting against his better will Yuuri kissed Viktor’s neck roughly as his exposed skin sent sharp waves of peppermint filling Yuuri’s hungrily waiting nostrils.

“Dear lord what am I doing? Why does this drive me so crazy? Like an instant sex trigger!” Yuuri muttered against Viktor’s neck, not realizing Viktor could hear him.

Cracking his eyes open slightly Yuuri saw Viktor’s crimson struck face, trying to hide it he wasn’t doing the best job. Smirking against Viktor’s neck the influence of sugar and caffeine only pushing Yuuri’a sex drive further. Nipping at the soft porcelain skin Viktor let out a soft moan, giving into the pleasure Yuuri felt the questionable “ _What the fuck?”_ stares of the other passengers. Ignoring them completely Yuuri pressed forward letting desire and his sex drive override all sense of better judgement.

“Yuuri…. People are staring…” Glancing at Yuuri, eyes completely blue and glowing with hunger.

“Let them~” Yuuri continued.

“We’ll get thrown off the plane, there’s children you know..” Viktor groaned, whether from pleasure or annoyance Yuuri wasn’t quite sure.

“Yeah but they’re back in coach~ I’m sure everyone’s enjoying the show~” At that Viktor snorted burying his face in his hand which was supported by an elbow on the arm rest.

“You’re a real tease, you know that right?” Viktor soon commented.

“If I’m not mistaken I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the tease, making me lose all better judgment~” Yuuri cooed lifting his head up to stare at Viktor.

Glaring at Yuuri he scoffed, eyes reverting back to _“normal”_. “I don’t know.. That move you pulled just now was pretty teasing, and in public too, I’m surprised~”

“We have five hours to kill? Might as well enjoy it,” Yuuri pouted only receiving another eye roll. The rest of their plane ride consisted of playful teasing towards one another, only giving into slight desire before pulling away to the other’s dismay. Other passengers knew who both men were, decided not to pay attention to their activities, knowing Viktor’s antics it didn’t really seem much of a surprise. His naturally flirty nature was just something everyone seemed to be aware of and ignored it. They caught a few people snapping photos but didn’t take any notice to it, after the banquet there can’t be much worse.

After five hours in heaven/hell they landed in Tokyo, still pretty cold it was a relief from the harsh temperatures in St.Petersburg. Both of them completely awake waited for their luggage and Makkachin to arrive in baggage claim. Viktor dropping everything ran to the counter to obtain his pooch, pulling the fluffy chocolate poodle out of the cage he hugged the dog tightly. Makkachin who was still drowsy from the flight just laid limp, accepting the much needed attention from his master. When all paperwork, luggage and food was obtained they made their way to a taxi taking our leave towards the train station. Viktor not knowing a single word of japanese left it up to Yuuri to grab their tickets and find the right station. Boarding their almost empty train they prepared for the short yet so long five hour ride to my hometown. People got off in various places eventually leaving us completely alone together with Makkachin Yuuri felt Viktor drift off to sleep on my shoulder. Knowing we wouldn’t be expecting anymore company Yuuri let him, the train was old enough to not have any camera’s in the car and they were positioned in a place where the old lights on the ceiling had long stopped working, their seats which were completely cast into darkness allowed Viktor to sleep and not worry about being spotted. Makkachin who was happily snoozing at their feet seemed unphased by Viktor’s form change. Yuuri on the other hand, he was kind of stunned at how fast it happened, how fast Viktor grew and reverted to his natural state. As his wolfy companion slept soundly, resting his weight a top of him, Yuuri checked his phone silently.

Scrolling through instagram a lot of pictures of Viktor and himself were present, at the banquet, walking together, coming in and out of the airport, eating Russian sweets together and finally our moments of small intimacy on their plane ride. Blushing madly Yuuri smiled down at the photos, double clicking them instinctively.

 _We’ve known each other for such a short time but I’m so comfortable with you, I’m not sure what we are to each other but I have a feeling it’s going to grow into more than both of us could imagine. Is it love? Is it lust? Is it desire? I have no idea, and something tells me you don’t know either. But you’re truly nothing I ever imagined you’d be, you’re so quirky, adorable and overall inviting. Even when you don’t try to be you’re insanely sweet and caring._ Yuuri mentally spoke to Viktor, knowing he wouldn’t hear it.

Petting his head softly Yuuri saw a smile peak at the corners of Viktor’s mouth, smiling too Yuuri continued to lose myself in thought, patiently awaiting their arrival in Hasetsu.

 


	6. Family Introductions

~

Waking up startled to the sound of squealing brakes Viktor lashed up hitting his head on the top of something. Opening his eyes everything was still dark outside, but having his vision Viktor was easily able to see everything. Makkachin had jumped up startled with Viktor, both their ears being highly susceptible to noise. Clothing shifted next to him, looking down at the object two chocolate brown eyes sleepily gazed up at Viktor. 

“We’re here aren’t we?” Viktor nodded not being able to communicate in something verbally understandable to a human. “Come on then, it’s your choice if you keep your form, no one will be out this late, nor will they be awake.”

Nodding Viktor decided he was to lazy to switch back, shifting his weight so Yuuri could pile some of the luggage on his back they took their leave from the train. The walk to Yuuri’s home was silent, only soft footsteps of his shoes were heard. Not being able to really conversate with anyone but Makkachin, who didn’t really seem awake enough to talk the pair carried on with a peaceful silence. 

“Is it fun to be a wolf? You seem to enjoy it, when you’re not worried about humans overreacting I mean,” Yuuri shifted nervously breaking the silence.

Snorting Viktor shot him a “ _ How am I supposed to reply in this state?”  _ glance, realization hit him dead center causing Yuuri to laugh at his mistake. 

“You can tell me details later, for now nodding will have to do I guess, so do you enjoy it?” He asked again, rolling his eyes Viktor nodded happily.

“Do you ever go out and just live as a wolf?” Yuuri asked curiously, feeling his mood drop Viktor shook his head looking down.

“You want to don’t you… You want to live as a wolf, completely free from all responsibility..” Yuuri sighed, “Must be nice… being able to transform into something so powerful, so natural, so elegant.”

Staring at Yuuri, Viktor could see his glowing eye’s reflection in Yuuri’s. Smirking Viktor moved himself closer to Yuuri, brushing his larger body against the younger. Looking at their height differences Viktor noticed he was more like six instead of three inches taller than Yuuri in wolf form. Viktor’s human stance standing at a strong 5’11, in wolf form he was more like 6’2 from his paws to his head. Yuuri’s breath was always uneasy around him, yet Yuuri always seemed so comfortable. Was he scared of Viktor? Was he intimidated? Viktor wasn’t quite sure. 

“Hey Viktor… have you ever just thought about leaving? Leaving everything behind and just disappearing?” Yuuri’s eyes glistened as tears formed.

Nodding Viktor smiled weakly, “Then why don’t you? Why don’t you just leave?” Viktor gave him a small grunt, not being able to say anything more Yuuri just sighed. As they reached the entrance to Yu-Topia Viktor switched forms to his dismay. 

Realizing his now nude figure Yuuri dug out some spare clothes, “You know why I don’t leave?” Viktor spoke softly.

“There’s a lot I couldn’t bare to leave behind… Makkachin, Skating, and now that you’re in my life… you.”

Yuuri was taken back slightly by Viktor’s final reason but smiled understandingly, getting up they made their way towards the door. Before they could even open it a woman flew out arms open wide.

“Yuuri! Hun I’m so glad you’re home! And you’ve brought a man home with you?” She cooed letting go of Yuuri and walking over to Viktor.

She gasped, “Hun isn’t he the one on the posters in your room?” Yuuri froze, embarrassedly shaking his hands telling his mom to keep low about the posters.

“Posters you say? Yuuri I didn’t know you had posters~” Viktor laughed with his mother as Yuuri’s attempts to hide his embarrassment failed. 

“You should see his room- The walls aren’t even visible, he’s been collecting them for years!” Already liking his mother for embarrassing her son Viktor chuckled. 

“Oh sounds like I’ll have to take a look~ Sounds like an extensive collection,” Yuuri who was still sputtering in embarrassment froze and sulked turning away from his mother and Viktor.

“Ah don’t mind him, he can stay out here and sulk, won’t you come in?” She smiled brightly, taking the luggage Viktor hauled it into the hot spring. 

“Beautiful place you have here! Yuuri told me about a hot spring, would I be able to catch a soak or two?” She beamed happily, calling for her husband to take the bags, she pointed towards the onsen. 

“Yuuri will probably be out in a bit, whether it’s by force or by choice he’ll be out soon!” She smiled before making her way outside to collect her sulking son. 

_ Posters? Didn’t know you were such a fangirl Yuuri~ _ Viktor chuckled before stripping out of the spare clothes and stepping into the lukewarm water. Instantly feeling relaxed Viktor leaned back and enjoyed the water. Snickering at the sound of Yuuri’s embarrassed voice echoed through the hot spring. 

“Mom how could you? Do you even know how embarrassing that is? Now I’ll have to go crawl under a rock a die!” Yuuri whined.

“Weren’t you going to do that anyway dear?” His mom replied back, only making Viktor choke on his own laughter. 

“MOM! This isn’t funny! Imagine someone telling you they have a whole room filled with posters of you!”

“Well I’m sure he gets that a lot, I mean isn’t he Viktor Nikiforov? I’m sure plenty of people have posters,” Viktor could just imagine Yuuri’s sulk at this point.

“Yeah but I’m 24 and a guy, what do you think he’s thinking right now? Probably the worst!” Yuuri groaned.

“You never know hun, he probably doesn’t know about your nightly activities.”

“Wait what?!”

“Don’t act so innocent hun, we all know you use those posters instead of porn~’” Dieing of laughter at this point Viktor couldn’t breath.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?!” Yuuri’s panic making matters even funnier.

“Really? For one it’s clearly obvious and secondly one would only assume so much when you’re moaning his name, you’re not a quiet as you think,” Hearing a loud groan and a following door slam Viktor completely lost it. Yuuri’s mother was soon in the doorway smiling madly.

“He’s not as quiet as he thinks, I assume you heard a majority of the conversation?” She teased.

_ Yeah, more than you think. _ Viktor thought.

Snickering Viktor spoke, “Yeah I got that much, the posters I pretty much assumed, he’s not good at hiding his inner fangirl~ But jerking off to them? Never would've thought!” She laughed with him.

“He’s very shy but it’s extremely funny to see him go crazy over you, he’s always the first to buy the new posters, he’s got souvenirs too! But really the glory is when he get’s horny, we can hear him from his room, and to our surprise clearly, he moans your name and then a few others things I don’t think he’d want me to mention~” Perks of being a parent, you can embarrass the shit out of your kids. 

_ I really should confront him about this later… This will be good~ _ Viktor continued to think more.

“But really… I should thank you,” she spoke seriously, “Yuuri is a horrid loser, and usually when he suffers a horrible defeat he gets dangerously depressed. But this year surprised us.. He hasn’t been sulking at all, he’s been rather happy and I believe that’s because of you. He talks about you a lot, and surprisingly not in a fangirling way. I think he’s still fangirling internally but he really sees you as a person now,” as his mother spoke Viktor felt his heart flutter a little bit before it was struck with worry. 

“What has he said about me?” Viktor felt my heart beat faster, worried if Yuuri had mentioned his little secret.

“At first it was mostly about how godlike you actually were in person and how skating next to you was like a dream come true. Lately he’s been mentioning how much of a quirky person you are and how you’re in no way what he thought you’d be.”

“Hmm.. good to know. I think I’m going to go confront him about earlier, calm him down a little bit, is that fine?” Viktor was relieved that he hadn’t said anything. She nodded and left so Viktor could get out in private, slipping on some robes. Making his way towards Yuuri’s room Viktor knocked softly.

“Who is it?!” He whinned.

“Viktor, can I come in?” Viktor replied back, Makkachin now at his side.

“Yeah….” Yuuri spoke softly, so soft it wouldn’t be heard by human ears.

Sliding the door open Viktor peeked inside, Yuuri was curled up in a ball facing away from him. His mother was far from right, posters adorned the room, the walls weren’t even visible at this point. It didn’t really bother Viktor, not in the slightest. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed Viktor looked at him, Yuuri was still ignoring Viktor’s gaze, sighing Viktor spoke, “I heard your conversation...”

“WHAT!? HOW?!” Yuuri seemed surprised jumping up in embarrassment. Chuckling Viktor continued.

“Enhanced hearing~” Viktor cooed pointing at his ears. Yuuri groaned and shoved his face back into the pillow. “What did your mom mean by _ nightly activities _ ? You jerk off to poster me?” Viktor chuckled as Yuuri shifted uneasy.

“Uh…… u-ummm!” Yuuri was stuttering into the pillow.

“Well you don’t have to do that anymore… we’re in the same house now~” Viktor charmed, not regretting it in the slightest. Viktor swore as the words ran off his tongue Yuuri jumped ten feet.

“W-what V-Viktor!?” Yuuri stuttered looking at Viktor, cheeks a flaming pink.

“You don’t have to look at an image anymore. Why settle for an image when the real me is standing right in front of you? Staying in the same house as you~” Purring Viktor shifted closer to him. 

Yuuri sat there blankly looking at the older, processing what Viktor was saying, blushing like a madman, shifting uneasy. 

“So! Where will I be staying?” Viktor beamed changing the subject.

“Oh um… I’ll see what rooms we have available… Follow me” Yuuri shook his head, still very flustered. They walked down the hallway for a while until Yuuri stopped before a pair of sliding doors, pushing them aside he grumbled in annoyance.

“This is the only room available but we’ve been using it for storage, I’ll have Mari help me clean it for you..”

“No need! I’ll help you~” Beaming Viktor saw Yuuri smile in softly.

“You sure you don’t mind getting your hands dirty?” Yuuri smirked.

“What do you think I am some sort of princess? Of course not!” Yuuri smiled sweetly as they made their way into the room. Both started by moving out boxes, clearing the biggest items before going on to the smaller ones. Most of it was just old clothes, furniture and kitchenware nothing to exciting. They found a box of Yuuri’s old toys and games, making a mental note Viktor took them aside so he could examine them better later on. As they neared the end of their cleaning Viktor found a box labeled  _ Yuuri’s Childhood Photos _ , his eyes immediately sparking with interest Viktor opened the old cardboard box. Pulling out a large book titled with something in japanese he flipped through the dusted pages. There were picture of Yuuri in the tub, his birthdays, him growing up. He was a really small chubby child, only made him cuter. 

Unlike the now sex god appearance he was cute, small and innocent. Although the raven hair and big brown eyes were still present he looked softer, like he didn’t have a care in the world. Flipping further into the book Viktor found photos of his middle school years. Not going to lie he still had a small amount of chub but his body had toned out, he still looked awkward as ever. Continuing Viktor saw his highschool years, nothing's really changed from then to now. His hair might be a little longer and he might be slightly taller but nothing’s changed. 

Suddenly Viktor heard a faint choking noise from the doorway. Yuuri who was taking out the garbage was now sulking after noticing what had kept me occupied. 

“VIKTOR DON’T LOOK AT THOSE!” He shuffled forwards trying to take it from Viktor’s reach. 

“Already did, why are you so embarassed Yuuri? You were such a cute kid~” Lifting the book high above his head, being an extra three inches taller had it’s perks, Yuuri was close but the book was just out of his reach. Yuuri groaned giving up and found himself a corner to sulk in, huffing Viktor placed the book in the box and cleared out the rest of the room. Grabbing his belongings Viktor noted how empty it really was. 

“Is there a sofa Yuuri? Or even a bed?” Viktor leaned down to gaze at Yuuri.

“No sorry, but we can get one tomorrow if you’d like…” Yuuri trailed off.

“No need! I’ll make it work don’t you worry!” Viktor winked at Yuuri causing his face to heat up, chuckling Viktor felt his stomach growl intensely. Yuuri noted and beckoned for Viktor to follow him to the kitchen, following Viktor was a little uneasy about japanese cuisine. But being as hungry as a he was Viktor decided it was worth a shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, 11 days? Yikes I've been busy. I was kind of at a loss with this chapter hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)


	7. A Major Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack in updates, this chapter is sort of short but at least it's an update am I right? Hope You enjoy :)

~

Ticking his fingers impatiently against the wooden table Viktor found himself instantly watching Yuuri’s hips sway to whatever song he was listening to. He was wearing a little pink apron and moved around elegantly as he cooked some strange japanese meal. Viktor was suddenly caught off guard as Yuuri started singing to the music. He wasn’t any popstar but he was decent enough to be a joy to listen too. Taking it upon himself Viktor swiftfully got up and made his way over to Yuuri. His music was blasting, even without enhanced hearing you could hear it. Viktor didn’t recognize the song, it was in japanese anyway. Creeping up behind Yuuri and wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s waist and placed his chin in between the crook of Yuuri’s neck. The younger man who was now completely trapped in Viktor’s arms tensed and stopped singing. Viktor heard the once mellow thump of his heartbeat quicken to a mile a minute.

“Aww… why’d you stop Yuuri? I was enjoying your little performance~” Viktor whispered softly taking out one earbud. Yuuri just sort of stood there, tensing, making weird embarrassed noises. “The food is burning you know,” Viktor started bringing Yuuri back to reality, which he quickly solved by taking whatever it was in the pan off the stove. 

“That was close…” Yuuri muttered to himself flipping the switch on the stove off, “Viktor I need to get bowls, do you mind letting me go for a second?” 

“No! I don’t want to!” Viktor pouted squeezing him.

“Do you want food or not?” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“I do Yuuri! I do!” Viktor felt himself showing a few wolf features, his now present tail wagging.

“Then you’ll have to let me go okay?” Yuuri weaseled out of Viktor’s grasp and made his way towards the cupboard, grabbing two bowls. Pouting Viktor went and sat himself back at the floor table, muttering. Yuuri soon appeared with two steaming bowls, placing one down in front of Viktor, Yuuri sat himself down. 

“What’s this?” Viktor questioned looking at the unfamiliar food.

“Katsudon! Or pork cutlet bowl! It’s my favorite, my mom taught me how to make it before I left for the states,” Yuuri beamed happily digging into the dish. 

Still a little cautious Viktor grabbed a pair of chopsticks and took out a piece. Taking a bite of the unknown food Viktor’s eyes shot open. Taking the bowl he found himself stuffing his face, Yuuri who wasn’t even halfway done just stared at Viktor in shock. Finishing at rapid speed Viktor was lost in a world of deliciousness. 

“ Vkusno!” Viktor couldn’t contain himself, he’d never had anything so delicious!

“I’m glad you like it~” Yuuri smiled genuinely before standing up and taking Viktor’s now empty bowl. Laying down satisfied, tail still wagging Viktor yawned sleepily, clearly from jet lag. Makkachin trotted over to him, licking the excess katsudon from the sides of Viktor’s mouth, which Yuuri only chuckled at. 

“Hey Viktor, I’m going to go skate, you can join me if you’d like,” Yuuri spoke softly before making his way to his room to collect his things. Instantly standing up Viktor rushed over to where he was staying, quickly grabbing his things. Yuuri was shocked at how eager Viktor was to accompany him, but Yuuri wasn’t complaining. Yuuri yelled something in Japanese at his parents, telling them where he was going. The two made their way from Yu-Topia to a rink called Ice Castle. A short brunette girl eagerly greeted Yuuri, jumping all over him, hugging him, squealing something in japanese. Letting out a low growl as she touched Yuuri, Viktor caught himself before anything else happened.

Not that Viktor would admit it aloud but he was a tad jealous. Maybe she was his girlfriend or something, most likely so the way they’re speaking and hugging. 

Standing awkwardly behind them the girl who had been all over Yuuri screamed and ran up to Viktor, speaking a language unknown to him Yuuri chuckled, “Viktor this is Yuuko, she’s an old friend, she’s a big fan.”

“Ah.. I see, nice to meet you Yuuko,” Viktor was still pretty pissed about the encounter she had with Yuuri not a moment ago but she was to excited to catch it, Yuuri on the other hand shot Viktor a questionable glare. 

“Yuuko do you mind if we use the rink? I know it’s past hours but I want to get some practice in,” Yuuri seemed to let Viktor’s tone go for now.

“Of course Yuuri go right ahead! I’ll make sure you two are completely alone,” Yuuko winked, “It was nice to meet you too Viktor!” Yuuko shot Viktor a cheeky smile before making her way behind the counter to continue hanging up skates. 

Yuuri beckoned for Viktor to follow him toward the benches. Placing his skates down he began taking off his other shoes, glaring at Viktor every so often. Shifting uneasy Viktor mimicked him, trying to avoid Yuuri’s gaze.

“What?” Viktor asked after tying his skates.

“What do you mean what? Why were you growling at Yuuko?” Yuuri seemed a tad pissed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Yuuri.”

“Don’t play dumb with me Viktor, why were you growling at her?” Yuuri’s tone getting angrier.

Viktor scoffed before turning away and making his way toward the rink, Viktor felt Yuuri’s heated glare burn into his skin, but chose to ignore it. Pushing through the doors Viktor stepped out onto the ice elegantly, Yuuri following. They skated around for awhile in silence, Yuuri did some lazy figure eight’s while Viktor worked on quads and step sequences. Yuuri’s confidence seemed to drop watching Viktor flawlessly pull off every jump, spin and turn. 

“Why don’t you try a few?” Viktor broke the lingering silence.

“And fall on my ass in front of you? No thanks,” Yuuri’s tone full of salt.

“You’ve already fallen on your ass in front of me, what’s the difference?” Viktor stated.

“Like you were paying attention to my embarrassing performance.”

“Actually I was, I have to scope out the competition don’t you think?” Viktor chuckled skating over to the japanese man.

“Me? Competition to you? Please Viktor don’t flatter me,” Yuuri spat at Viktor.

“Why are you being so salty? The only reason you messed up your jumps was due to your lack in confidence. You second guessed yourself before you landed and it caused you to fall,” Viktor pointed out bluntly.

“How could you tell all that from just watching me?” Yuuri’s tone no longer filled with anger.

“You’re easy to read, like an open book I should say. Maybe not to the untrained eye but it’s obvious your skating lacks the confidence it deserves.”

“And what makes you think it’d be any better with confidence?” Yuuri retorted.

_ Great, he’s getting salty again. _ Viktor sighed to himself.

“Everything's better with confidence, besides you have all the fundamentals all you need is the self confidence. If your coach could bring that out I’m positive you’d be a gold medal skater,” Viktor smiled softly.

“I don’t have a coach anymore, I thought I mentioned it already but I guess I didn’t. I’m on the fence about continuing to skate, like how can I even revive my career? I’ve let enough people down,” tears were forming at the corner of Yuuri’s eyes, sliding closer to him Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri tightly trying to comfort him.

“You know Yuuri… I’ve been thinking…. Why don’t I become your coach?” Yuuri gasped causing Viktor to smile.

“You really mean that? What about this season? What about your career?” Yuuri panicked questions racing out of his mouth. 

“Remember how I told you I needed a break? I didn’t mean just until the season started, I meant this season in general. I’ve won five consecutive World championships and Grand Prix Finals, and I decided after our little meet in the bathroom that I wanted to coach you,” Yuuri started crying against Viktor’s shoulder, knowing they were happy tears Viktor smiled, tightening his grip on Yuuri, “You’re going to win gold Yuuri, I just know it.”


	8. An Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of pushed this chapter out, I'm so sorry. <3

 

~

Yuuri sleep soundly against Viktor’s chest. They had spent the afternoon watching movies after an intense practice session early that morning. The news was going insane as Viktor announced his time off from this year’s skating season to coach none other than the Katsuki Yuuri he so desperately adored. Viktor felt his tail thump against the cushions under him, having this angel in Viktor’s arms was more than a blessing. Except to his disappointment Yuuri’s unaware of the admiration Viktor feels for him, or at least unaware to the extent of it.

The soft body on top of Viktor shifted upwards, hair disheveled and eyes a blur it took Yuuri a moment to process where he was.

“Did you have a nice rest Yuuri?” Viktor spoke softly placing the glasses on Yuuri’s nose. He tensed slightly before shifting off of Viktor in a hurry, cheeks a fiery blush. Viktor chuckled softly, but inside he felt his heart drop as Yuuri shifted away. _I guess I’ll have to cherish the moments you’re close to me.. It doesn’t seem like something you’re entirely comfortable with._ Viktor spoke mentally, gazing over at Yuuri. Yuuri was such an angel… true he was getting a little chubby due to all the katsudon but he didn’t look anything less than perfect. _Why am I so enamored with this human?_ Viktor found himself pondering before being carelessly drawn out of his thoughts from Mari’s voice which echoed through the hotspring.

“YUURI SOMEONE’S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU-” her boomed causing Viktor to wince as his ears heard it disciples louder than Yuuri. Yuuri shot up questionably, making his way to the doorway, Viktor found himself trail behind Yuuri. When the pair of skaters reached the large door a short japanese man burst through the fram engulfing Yuuri into a tight hug before planting a desperate kiss on his lips. Instantly losing himself in jealousy Viktor’s eyes shifted. He could smell an alpha scent on this man, he was clearly aware of Viktor’s presence but pushed forwards to touch what was rightfully Viktor’s.

 _How dare you touch my Yuuri who the hell do you think you are? I’ll end you for this you nemnogo der'ma!_ Growling angrily Viktor’s heart stopped as Yuuri seemed just as excited to see the man.

Mari scoffed before taking another long puff of her cigarette, making her leave. The two entangled men in front of Viktor exchanged various statements in japanese, which to Viktor was incomprehensible.

Yuuri ending the small talk with a tight hug turned to Viktor beaming, “Viktor, this is Fukui Sadao- an old friend.”

The short man who Viktor now knew as Sadao was about five-six, he had dark clouded hazel eyes and two-toned brown hair. There really wasn’t anything special about him to say the least.

Observing Viktor size him up Sadao smiled and turned to Viktor, “Viktor Nikiforov in the flesh, Yuuri’s always been such a fan of you. Such a surprise to see you with him in person~ I heard you’re coaching him this season, that’s a most excellent surprise! I’m sure you’ll help my Yuuri achieve gold at the GPF,” Sadao winked before sending Viktor a toothy grin.

 _What the hell did you just say?! “My Yuuri” I believe you have it wrong, because he is indeed_ **_MY_ ** _Yuuri and he shall stay that way! There’s no way I’m letting an unworthy piece of дерьма like you even near him!_ I growled shooting him a meaning glance which indeed made him shift uneasy.

 _Your indeed possessive over this human no? Better be careful~ That alpha’s scent is giving it away. But I’m afraid my dear Viktor, Yuuri will remain mine! You might be a threat to most but you’re sure as hell nothing more than a flee to me._ Sadao gazed at Viktor arrogantly, his body language telling Viktor everything. Sadao was not only challenging Viktor for Yuuri but he was releasing his scent in hopes of intimidating Viktor to say the least. It smelled putrid, that of tar and sweat.

Wrinkling his nose Viktor spat before turning away towards the room he was staying in. Making sure to send him a petrifying glance that did just what he had intended. _He may be an alpha but he’s no match against me, and what a fool he is to think he has a change._

“Viktor?! What’s wrong?” Yuuri shouted upsetly. _Why is he acting like this?_ Turning back to meet Sadao’s stare Yuuri apologized for Viktor’s actions.

“Nothing to worry about my dear Yuuri, he might not be in the best mood for new visitors~” Smiling at the sound of his voice Yuuri melted against Sadao’s touch nodding. Sadao had been Yuuri’s significant other before he left for Detroit, he’d been the only person in Yuuri’s life who made him feel complete. Sadao totally slipped Yuuri’s mind, it’s been years. “Why don’t you show me around Yuuri? I haven’t been here in years!” Being dragged from his thoughts Yuuri nodded happily, taking Sadao’s hand.

As they made their way through Yu-Topia, Yuuri’s parents ran up to greet Sadao. Happy to see him after such a long time. They made small talk catching up before Sadao took Yuuri’s hand and lead him out to the onsen. Making sure they were alone Sadao looked around before pushing Yuuri against the wall and clashing their lips together. Giving into old memories Yuuri returned the kiss, completely letting Viktor slip his mind. Sadao’s hands made their way under Yuuri’s clothing, exposing his desperate skin.

“You’re getting chubby Yuuri- Have you been eating pork cutlet bowls recently?” Sadao cooed in Yuuri’s ear, nipping at the sensitive earlobe.

“Maybe a little…” Yuuri admitted shyly.

“You can’t control yourself against them… They’ve always been a weakness to you…” He chuckled leaving soft kisses against the fragile skin of Yuuri’s neck. Slowly getting rougher and rougher Sadao grinded his body against Yuuri, sinking his teeth into Yuuri’s skin. Moaning softly at the movements a putrid smell hit Yuuri’s nostrils causing him to choke.

 _Tar and sweat…._ Ignoring it Sadao pressed forward, leaving mark after mark along Yuuri’s skin. Carelessly giving into lust pointed claws dug themselves into Yuuri’s sides, whimpering Yuuri pushed back slightly. But Sadao continued bruising Yuuri, biting him, scratching him.

“Please…. Stop…” Yuuri managed to choke out from the painful pleasure.

“Never. You’re mine Katsuki, I told you when you left for the states that you weren’t to let another touch you. But I come back to find you covered in HIS scent!” Sadao growled angrily, sinking his now fanged teeth into Yuuri’s skin. Before Yuuri could choke out a scream Sadao covered Yuuri’s mouth roughly. “Not another word from you, I don’t want him to overhear our little activity. I’m claiming you as mine, you swore yourself to me and know I find you with another man? Viktor Nikiforov nonetheless?! Do you seriously think he’d ever feel any sort of connection with you? I’ve seen the media, your make our session on the plane? Your little skating game after the finals? And don’t even get me started on the banquet. He doesn’t love you, nor does he feel anything for you. You’re just his excuse for a break. You’re utterly worthless to him as you are to anyone else! I want your weight down. I can’t be seen with a disgusting pig of a partner,” Sadao spat, digging his clawed fingers into Yuuri. Blood began to seep out of Yuuri’s side, tears leaving his eyes everything dawned on Yuuri.

Sadao released Yuuri with a scoff, letting Yuuri drop to the floor in a crying bloody mess. Sado kicked Yuuri once, no twice, maybe even a third time, Yuuri lost count.

“Get yourself washed up, I don’t want anyone to see you like this,” He spoke before storming off leaving the hot spring. Picking himself up Yuuri wiped away his unshed tears and made his way to the personal bathes. Filling the large wooden tub with warm water Yuuri winced as it hit his wounds. Washing away the blood and covering the gashes Yuuri broke down.

 _You’re right…. I’ve been foolish to give into these urges with Viktor… To think I’d be something important in his life would be a lie. Seeing you drew my from my false reality… I should of saw it coming… You’re the same as Viktor, you’re a wolf too. That scent, the possessive comments and threats. Why didn’t I see it before…._ Calming himself Yuuri quietly made his way to his bedroom, careful not to alert Viktor. Closing his door softly Yuuri curled up emotionlessly under the covers. _I’m just his excuse for a break… Now it all makes sense. Seducing me, enthralling me, treating me like I’m worth something. You had me fooled Viktor, and I guess that’s what hurts most._ At that thought Yuuri found himself break down, crying himself to sleep.


	9. Fixture Over Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hits, kudos, comments and subscriptions to this story! I really appreciate it and all of the constant support has really inspired me to keep going! Enjoy the chapter! :D

~

Angrily gripping at his pillow Viktor heard Yuuri make his way down the hallway towards his bedroom. Like his mother said… he’s not as quiet as he thinks. Wanting to confront him about Sadao Viktor shifted himself towards the door but instantly backed away as he heard Yuuri’s door softly close. Running a lazy hand through his silver locks Viktor turned to face Makkachin who was happily curled up on the queen sized bed Viktor had ordered. Yuuri and Viktor started their student coach relationship two weeks ago, meaning he couldn’t sleep on the floor forever. Taking the liberty upon himself Viktor managed to move and order some furniture to adorn the small empty room. Straightening a few things and finding himself rearrange small tabletop decorations Viktor tried to release his frustration. 

_ Why didn’t you tell me you had another in your life? You should be mine, I want you to be mine, You are mine! The nerve he has to step in and touch my property is infuriating! Why don’t you see it Yuuri? Why don’t you see how utterly completely enthralled I am with you? Why must you be such a tease? Are you tired of me now that you have my admiration? Are you a playboy seeking the love of another?  _ Viktor mentally screaming.

Stiffening an idea came to mind, nodding as Viktor thought it through he quickly grabbed his phone and skates rushing out of the hot spring towards the rink the men were using. Pushing open the glass doors Viktor waved at Yuuko who only smiled and continued to sort skates. Tightening the laces on his skates Viktor made his way to the rink, wiring his phone to the rink’s extra speakers because Viktor had left his back at the hot spring. Viktor scrolled through his emails to find the two different arrangements made for him. On Love; Eros and Agape. Sexual and Unconditional love. Since he’s taking the season off he won’t be needing either, but Yuuri will. Tapping the play button on his phone screen Viktor swiftly skated to the middle. On Love; Agape played first, moving his body to the music Viktor made mental note of all the steps, jumps and step sequences could be added later on, but the performance section was vital. Thinking of Yuuri, his body swayed back and forth, nothing sort of elegant. After the song ended Viktor felt himself tear up slightly,  _ How could you be so blind Yuuri? _

Not a moment too soon the second arrangement played, On Love; Eros. The theme completely different it was filled with lust and desire. Still moving as elegant as ever Viktor thought of a storyline instead of an emotion.  _ A playboy comes to town, the women throw themselves at him carelessly. Deciding to seduce the most beautiful woman he’s turned away. Countlessly trying to seduce her she gives in. But once the man gets what he wants he casts her away and moves on to the next town.  _ Smiling to himself out of humor Viktor added as much sex appeal as he could muster into each step. Once again the song ended, leaving him panting, peppermint filled the rink. Thick, present, chilling. 

A loud round of clapping was heard behind him, turning to face the noise it was Yuuko.

“I’m sorry, I walked by the door and couldn’t help myself! Those were amazing,” She beamed leaning over the barrier.

“Thanks and it’s no trouble, I had these pieces made last year before I decided to take the season off, Yuuri needs a short program though,” Smiling back Viktor felt himself sadden a little bit at the emotions and storyline of the pieces.

“The first one was so pure, so innocent while the second was so filled with desire and lust, what are the names of the pieces?” Yuuko asked.

“On Love; Eros and Agape, Sexual and Unconditional love,” Viktor replied skating over to her.

“They’re both beautiful, I’m sure Yuuri with love them when you finish the choreography!” 

“A coach can only hope..” Sighing she shot him an uneasy stare.

“Is something wrong Viktor?” Her eyes filled with concern.

“No no, I’m fine really!” Flashing her a cheeky smile, she didn’t buy it.

“Did something happen between you and Yuuri?” Viktor tensed as she mentioned his name.

“No… Everything between us is fine, I assure you.”

“Hmm.. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine but drop the act, you’re clearly distressed about something.”

Sighing in defeat Viktor glanced at her seriously, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course! Come with me you can tell me over some Hot chocolate!” She smiled brightly making her way towards the door, waiting for him to follow. Grabbing his phone and his skate guards Viktor followed her. To Viktor’s surprise it wasn’t instant cocoa but creamy homemade goodness. As she handed the steaming cup to him, Viktor felt himself taking a deep breath, letting the chocolaty aroma fill his nostrils. 

“So what were you saying? What’s the secret?”

“Promise you won’t say anything?” Yuuko nodded and Viktor continued, “I may have created some feelings for our dear katsudon.”

She gasped before chuckling taking another large sip of the steaming drink, “Yuuri will be happy to hear that!” 

Shaking his head Viktor looked at her funny, “Why do you say that? He already has someone else…” 

This time Yuuko looked at Viktor funny, “What? No he doesn’t?”

“Sadao..” Hate caressing his name as it slid off the Russian’s tongue. 

Yuuko laughed, “Sadao is an ex lover, he was with Yuuri years ago. I can assure you Yuuri has no feelings for the man, but I can say he has them for you!”

Blinking Viktor stuttered, “D-did he tell you that?”

“Maybe I can’t keep a secret…” She admitted shyly, both of them breaking out into a chuckle, “The other day when he was practicing he asked me the same thing, the following statement was priceless though.  _ “Yuuko, how do you tell your childhood idol that you’re in love with them?” _  I couldn’t help but laugh, but truly, Yuuri really does care for you, and from what I’ve seen you care for him too. Even if your time together has been short.” 

Smiling at her words Viktor nodded thanking her, gathering his things he made his way back to the hot spring, greeting Yuuri’s parents and Makkachin Viktor made his way down the hallway Yuuri and Viktor’s rooms shared. Soft snores could be heard from Yuuri’s room which made Viktor smile, sliding the door he dropped his skates and fell on the bed, smiling like an idiot.  _ Is this what love feels like? Is this what happiness feels like? The one you admire having the same feelings for you. _ Shifting onto his side Viktor felt his body switch forms, curling up against the plush bed Viktor let sleep take him. 

The next few days were very quiet, Yuuri was somewhat avoiding Viktor, he didn’t want to bathe with Viktor, work out with Viktor, go on walks with Viktor, it was really starting to upset the russian. Viktor was still working out the final choreography for the arrangements before he showed them to Yuuri. Feeling distressed Yuuri hadn’t shown up for practice, and he hasn’t been eating lately either. Making his way home Viktor found Yuuri passed out on the floor, Makkachin nestled in his arms. Yuuri looked so peaceful, grabbing a blanket from a pile in the corner Viktor laid it gently over him. Taking a seat on a cushion Viktor pulled out his phone and swiped through his instagram feed. Nothing was to interesting, pictures of Chris at his pole dancing class, Georgi’s depressing breakup quote of the day, Mila taking a selfie at her boyfriend’s hockey game, Yuri’s cat Dima, etc etc. Viktor replied to a few comments on his posts before Yuuri stirred awake.

_ Even after sleep you continue to look like angel. _ Viktor said to himself mentally.

Straightening his glasses Yuuri looked around before freeze at the sight of the russian, “Viktor?”

“Who else Yuuri?” Viktor teased, he continued to stare Viktor down, “What?”

Still staring Yuuri froze, shooting up in a panic, “I missed practice didn’t I!”

“You did, but you seemed tired so I let you rest~” Viktor replied shooting him a heart-shaped smile.

“Oh….” Yuuri turned away petting Makkachin, his stomach rumbling.

“Yuuri are you hungry?” Viktor asked, already knowing the answer.

“N-no, I’m not,” Yuuri lied.

“Yuuri don’t lie to me, I can hear it better than you can, come I’m taking you out to eat something!” Viktor stood up reaching a hand down to him, “As your coach I need to make sure you’re in perfect condition.” 

Yuuri shifted uneasy but took Viktor’s hand. They walked around town for a while until they decided on Ramen. Ordering multiple bowls to try everything, Viktor insisted Yuuri do the same, which to Viktor’s surprise he did. It was quiet for a while before Yuuri broke the silence after the bowls arrived, they made small talk over which bowl was better, what flavors were more appetizing and things around that nature. Finishing their ramen binge Yuuri reached for his card which Viktor quickly stopped him, handing his over instead.

“Viktor let me pay for myself…” Yuuri said shyly.

“Yuuri, I offered to take you out, what kind of a coach would I be to make you pay?” Viktor teased.

“A normal one? Celestino never offered to pay when we went to eat,” Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s comment.

“Pfff, well in that case what kind of gentleman would I be if I made you pay?” 

“Viktor we’re both guys, that’s not how it works.”

“So? Just because we’re both male doesn’t mean I can’t be a gentleman!” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Viktor let me pay, don’t waste your money on me, it’s probably a lot after all the bowls we ordered…” 

Rolling his eyes this time Viktor shot him an  _ Are you serious?  _ look, “Yuuri first off, I’ve won five consecutive World championships and Grand Prix Finals, do you know how much I make? And secondly, I’m not wasting anything if it’s for you~”

Yuuri huffed looking away as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. They continued along the main strip for a while, looking at the different vendors and night market. The two passed a baking stand and Yuuri stopped.

“Hey Viktor.. Have you ever had japanese cheesecake?” 

“Don’t believe I have, is it any good?” 

“It’s heaven, here I’ll buy you a slice, my repayment for dinner,” Yuuri smiled which made Viktor’s heart melt. The pair walked closer to the stand Yuuri spoke something in japanese to the small woman behind the stand, she chuckled as she handed him two slices of the cheesecake. After he paid Viktor followed him to a bench sitting next to Yuuri. Yuuri handed Viktor a fork and a slice. 

“Remember when we were in St.Petersburg and you made me try Russian sweets? Well this time I’m repaying the favor,” Yuuri spoke softly before taking a bite.

Viktor felt myself smile, cutting into the fluffy cake Viktor brought it to his mouth. The second it touched his tongue he stood up eyes wide, just like his reaction to the pork cutlet bowl.

“ Vkusno!!!!!!” Viktor shrieked.

“It’s heaven isn't it!? Yuuri spoke cheery.

“Dа! It is!” Viktor shoved the rest of it into his mouth happily.

“Glad you like it, seems you’re enjoying all of my favorites, you’ll have to let me try some of yours sometime, and not just sweets~” Yuuri teased as Viktor looked away sheepishly.

“Hey Viktor… I have a question…”

“Ask anything you want Yuuri~” Viktor smiled, but Yuuri turned away.

“Do you actually have intentions of being my coach or is it just an excuse for a vacation…” Viktor’s heart stopped.

“Yuuri.. After skating with you after the final I knew I wanted to be your coach, you have the skills to win. Do know what led me to my decision? The way you moved to the music during your performance, even though you placed lasted your performance was enchanting all the same.” 

Yuuri looked at Viktor shocked, “Do you really mean that Viktor?”

“Why would I lie to you?” Viktor stated and Yuuri chuckled. The couple made their way back to the hot spring side by side, their previous selves coming back, smiling, laughing, giggling over the strangest things. It felt right, it felt perfect, what Viktor would give to make it last. 


	10. Losing Himself

~

Yuuri sighed blissfully to himself, listening to the gulls’ calls to each other far above the calm murky ocean. He leaned against the rail, taking in the ocean’s scent. He loved Hasetsu because of this, it was so welcoming, calming, serene. Memories of the dinner Viktor and he shared the night before flowed through his mind, he couldn’t help but blush at the supernova smile Viktor had plastered on his face after taking a bite of Japanese cheesecake. Glad things were back to normal between them Yuuri felt at ease, Viktor meant everything to him even if their time together had been short. Viktor had always meant something to Yuuri but it was different, he wasn’t fangirling over him, yes he still say Viktor as godlike but he’s started to see Viktor more human than celebrity. Even if Viktor himself wasn’t technically human.

“My my what a pleasure to see you here Yuuri~” An oh so familiar voice rang through Yuuri’s ears, making him shift nervously to meet it. Gulping his eyes shot open with fear at the site of the shorter male. Tar and sweat tickling Yuuri’s nostrils.

“What are you doing here Sadao?” Yuuri spoke sternly.

“I told you I’d be back, just didn’t make it specific on when~” Sadao cooed back brushing up against Yuuri before he could blink. Sadao grabbed the larger man forcefully, locking him in place with his inhuman strength.

“Let me go,” Yuuri grumbled trying to shift his way out of the man’s grasp.

“Hmm.. how about no? I saw you with Viktor last night, what were you two doing? Dinner? Cheesecake? You weren’t on a date were you Yuuri? I thought I told you he’s just using you~” Sadao hatefully spat at Yuuri.

“I was hungry and he offered to go grab dinner, he is my coach you know. Nothing weird about having dinner with your coach is there Sadao?” Yuuri still struggling trying to escape.

Sadao squeezed tighter, “No there’s not, but I don’t like the way you look at him Yuuri, the sparkle in your eyes everytime he’s around makes me sick. You’re mine, not his got it Katsuki? I see you didn’t lose much weight. Well you know the drill.”

Before Yuuri could prepare himself he was pinned to the sand covered sidewalk, Sadao holding his body down painfully, digging his hungry claws into Yuuri’s already scarred wrists. Sadao roughly taking what he wanted began to forcefully kiss Yuuri, Yuuri not having it bit down on Sadao’s tongue as it tried to slither it’s way through Yuuri’s lips.

“Feisty are we? I won’t tolerate that!” Sadao yelled, gripping his wrists harder, ramming his smaller but stronger body against Yuuri’s. Yuuri was helplessly trying to break from the alpha’s grasp but Sadao wasn’t going to let Yuuri go unpunished, ramming his head into Yuuri he straddled him, taking sideways blows to Yuuri’s ribs and sides.

“You smell of that sickening peppermint, enough to make my nostrils commit suicide. I claimed you long before he did, why would you deceive me like this? I thought you loved me,” Sadao continued, giving Yuuri a final blow to the ribs, a snap sounded. A loud cry of pain echoed off the ocean, causing seagulls to scatter.

Sadao let Yuuri out of his grasp, leaving him helplessly lying on the cement. Yuuri’s eyes filled with pain, hurt and betrayal turned to glare at the alpha. “You were abusive, You ARE abusive! I was lonely and blind and thought you were the only one who loved me, so I gave myself to you!” Yuuri quivered.

“Pathetic. Me abusive? Yuuri I was only doing what was best for us, so we’d both be happy. Never would I abuse you~” Sadao cooed with as much venom as before, “I’ll be at the hot spring tonight, I expect you’ll treat me well.”

Sadao spit on Yuuri before turning away, leaving him in a pain struck mess. A few moments later, after tears, screams and cries were heard Yuuri shifted himself up painfully. Clenching his side he reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. Awaking the screen Yuuri’s heart stopped.

 

**_17 Unread Messages, 2 Missed Calls from Viktor._ **

 

Panicking Yuuri slide his phone open, finding his recent chat with Viktor.

 

 **_Viktor - Yuuri we have practice today!_ ** _06:12_

 **_Viktor- I have an idea for your Short program, I think you’ll like it~ :]_ ** _06:13_

 **_Viktor- Yuuuri! Don’t tell me you’re still asleep. (-.-*)_ ** _06:21_

 **_Viktor- ……._ ** _06:43_

 **_Viktor- Time to get up sleeping beauty! :D_ ** _06:46_

 **_Viktor- Yuuri I swear to god…_ ** _07:03_

 **_Viktor- An answer would be nice! :\_ ** _07:11_

 **_Viktor- You know what I’m calling you, it’s time to get up, I’m tired of waiting! -_-_ ** _07:24_

 **_Missed Call from Viktor_ ** _07:25_

 **_Viktor- Yuuri pick up the phone!_ ** _07:25_

 **_Missed Call from Viktor_ ** _07:27_

 **_Viktor- Yuuri I swear to fucking god, you’re starting to worry me. I’m coming to find you, if you’re still asleep by the time I get there you’re in deep shit._ ** _07:31_

 **_Viktor- Yuuri where the hell are you? Are you in the hot spring?_ ** _08:02_

 **_Viktor- YUURI THIS ISN’T FUNNY WHERE  ARE YOU!_ ** _08:06_

 **_Viktor- You’re really worrying me! I’m coming to find you._ ** _08:17_

 **_Viktor- Yuuri…. Please tell me where you are….._ ** _08:36_

 **_Viktor- I can’t pick up your scent, Yuuri please…._ ** _08:47_

 **_Viktor- Yuuri……._ ** _09:17_

 **_Viktor- Please answer me……._ ** _09:52_

 

Yuuri scrambled, dialing Viktor’s number, the man on the other line picking up surprisingly quick.

“Yuuri! Where the hell have you been!? Your entire family and I have been worried sick!” Viktor voice was filled with relief and terror, Yuuri’s heart sank.

“I went for a morning jog… I’m sorry I had my phone off…” Yuuri tried not to let Viktor hear the pain in his voice.

“Yuuri are you okay? You sound hurt…..” The silver-haired man quivered on the other line.

“Yes? I’m fine Viktor…. Really… Will we still have practice?” Yuuri shuttered at the thought of practicing in this condition.

“If that's what you want… I’ll meet you at Ice Castle? I still need to show you the program I have in mind!” Viktor sounded concern but a burst of enthusiasm filled his voice instead.

“Alright Viktor, I’ll see you there~” Yuuri cooed trying to sound happy about practice before hanging up. Shifting his weight to his hands he pulled himself off the sand covered sidewalk. Lifting up his shirt slightly he could see the very recognizable star shaped bruise against his ribs. _Broken? You’ve never broken my bones before…_ Yuuri thought to himself silently. Making his way to Ice Castle he debated if Viktor would notice, he could hide it couldn’t he? He’d have to. Viktor couldn’t find out.

As soon as he reached Ice Castle he was embraced in a warm, desperate hug from Viktor.

“Yuuri… I was so worried, I couldn’t find you and no one knew where you went! I couldn’t pick up your scent…” Viktor clung to Yuuri before backing away wide eyed, “You… You smell like Sadao… You were with him?” Instead of worry, venom and envy dripped off Viktor’s accented tongue.

“No, I was jogging and I ran into him, nothing more.” Yuuri stated, trying not to let his side bother him.

Viktor stepped back towards Yuuri, wrinkling his nose at Sadao’s present scent. Yuuri backed a way slowly after seeing a flash of anger in Viktor’s luminescent pools. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm to stop him from moving, causing Yuuri to wince in pain as Viktor’s hands pressed firmly on the bruises.

“Did he hurt you?!” Viktor’s voice stern and serious, feeling Yuuri wince.

“N-no why would he do that?” Yuuri tried to sound convincing but Viktor wasn’t having any of it, leaning closer sniffing him.

“Don’t lie to me Yuuri, not only do you smell of him but you smell of pain. What did he do?” Viktor was pressing harder now, almost desperate for an answer.

“Nothing Viktor, he did nothing, I’m fine,” Yuuri pushed himself out of Viktor’s grasp, “I’ll go get warmed up…”

Yuuri made his way through the glass doors, saying hello to Yuuko and the triplets before making his way to the benches. Yuuri stretched to the best of his abilities, his side hurting more than anything he’s ever experienced, he pushed though considering Viktor was now silently watching him from afar. Yuuri knew Viktor was aware he was in pain, but Viktor didn’t know why or what from.

Taking to the ice Yuuri made his rounds, warming up. Not attempting any jumps or step sequences Viktor called him over.

“Yuuri I think we should call it a day…” He stated looking away.

“Why? You said you had a program to show me? What about it?” Yuuri questioned, even though he desperately wanted to lie down.

“There’s two actually…. I’ll show you tomorrow, I don’t think you’d be up for seeing them today.”

Yuuri saw the saddened expression Viktor had on, but knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere by fighting for something he didn’t feel like doing at the moment was a loss cause. Taking their leave in silence it felt awkward, very awkward. Viktor wouldn’t even look at Yuuri, nor would he get close to him. Yuuri felt saddened, looking away from Viktor as well. As the pair reached Yu-Topia they were greeted by an oh so familiar short japanese man. Viktor growling and Yuuri quivering the man pouted at the remarks he got.

“Awww~ such a loving welcome~” Sadao cooed before clinging himself to Yuuri causing Viktor to almost lose it. The rage Yuuri saw in Viktor’s eyes was something he didn’t think was possible from the loving, patient, silly and a bit scatter-brained russian. Yuuri also caught Sadao wink at Viktor, which enraged him more. It dawned on Yuuri what Sadao was doing, he was making Viktor jealous, he was trying to separate the russian from Yuuri.

“Sadao. Can you please let me go?” Yuuri stated calmly yet full of hurt and venom.

“But Yuuri!” Sadao whinned.

“He told you to let him go,” Viktor’s voice was shaking with rage.

“And what are you going to do about it, Vitya~” Sadao smirked, using the nickname Viktor’s coach calls him by.

Yuuri could of sworn Viktor’s eyes went red as the nickname fell off Sadao’s tongue, Peppermint clouded the area causing Sadao to quiver a little and release Yuuri.

“I’m going to take a bath….” Yuuri spoke from the tension, not wanting to be apart of it. Excusing himself he left the two alphas alone in the front parking lot. Probably not the best idea Yuuri couldn’t handle either of them right now, slipping off his dirtied clothing he looked at his bruised body in the mirror. Sadao was right though, he was a little on the chubby side, he’d need to change that before competitions. But if it was really an issue Viktor would have mentioned it, Viktor himself wasn’t really the leanest of skaters either, his body was covered in chiseled muscles and he still managed to be the top male figure skater. Making his way from outside into the onsen his body stung all over. Easing into the water he sighed as his body started to relax. His relaxation was soon interrupted by the growl of his stomach, taking it as a sign to get out he swiftly made his way to get dressed. Slowly pulling on a pair of boxers and some shorts, he reached to grab the loose shirt he had stashed away when the door opened with a slide. Panicking Yuuri turned his head to reveal a shock struck Viktor.

“Yuuri… Where did you get those bruises….” Viktor spoke slowly not believing what he was seeing.

Yuuri turned away and didn’t reply.

“Did HE give them to you….” Viktor’s voice trembled.

Yuuri still didn’t reply, tears fell from his eyes, he couldn’t turn around to look at Viktor.

“YUURI! DID HE GIVE THOSE TO YOU?!” Viktor completely lost it, grabbing Yuuri making him turn to face the russian wolf.

Yuuri only cried more, giving Viktor a slight nod before looking away. Viktor let go of Yuuri, stomping out the door in a sudden rage. Yuuri scrambled to his feet, Sadao was probably eating dinner in the main room with the rest of the guests. Before Yuuri could even think to imagine what Viktor was going to do, Viktor completely let his inner beast shine through. Peppermint oozed through the air as Viktor angrily made his way to the main room. Yuuri scrambling to chase after him saw the wolf bound towards the main room. Snarls and screams were heard from the main room, before Yuuri could reach it two larger than average wolves crashed through the doorway, biting and snarling at each other. Viktor was by far larger than Sadao, Sadao was still above average, about the size of Yuuri from his paws to his head, which in any case was still massive. Sadao’s coat was a dirtied version of his hair, scruffy and matted. Much unlike Viktor’s silky silver coat. Yuuri rushed past the fighting wolves to see his parents, sister and Minako huddled in the corner, eyes wide with fear.

“Yuuri! What’s going on!” Minako yelled clinging to Yuuri, before gasping at his bruised torso.

“No time to explain… You need to get out of here, it’s not safe..” Yuuri spoke to his family, his mother and father nodded, to frightened to say anything. Mari and Minako on the other hand, they weren’t having any of it.

Mari grabbed Yuuri in rage, “Yuuri you’re going to explain why your ex and your coach just suddenly turned into giant rabid wolves! And what the hell happened to you!?”

Yuuri sighed in defeat, “You know what werewolves are right? You know the human/wolf hybrids that we read in books. Well Viktor and Sadao just happen to be exactly that. Now we need to go, I’m not sure how far they’ll take this-”

Yuuri was cut off by a loud crash, everyone jolting their heads over to the sparring wolves they were smashing each other into the walls. Sadao was clearly taking more of a hit than Viktor, but he was standing his ground nonetheless. Currently the bundle of humans were in a bad spot, the only doorway near by was near Viktor and Sadao’s battle grounds.

 _HOW DARE YOU! FIRST YOU COME INTO MY CLEARLY MARKED TERRITORY, THEN YOU INVADE ON MY PROPERTY AND FINALLY YOU ABUSE HIM?! KNOW YOUR PLACE!_ Viktor yelled down at Sadao, biting the smaller wolf’s neck and tossing him into one of the remaining walls.

 _Me invade on your property!? Yuuri’s always been obsessing over you! HE WAS MINE! HE IS MINE! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE HIM WITH YOUR CHARM!_ Sadao growling launching himself at Viktor’s back, pulling the russian down.

Viktor wasn’t going to be defeated by such an unworthy pest, shifting himself just right, he kicked the japanese with his back legs, sending him flying into the already cracked wall. Viktor charged at the other wolf again, crashing his body into him, causing the wall to erode at impact. Now both wolves were present in the parking lot, Sadao jumped on Viktor once again, biting at the silver-coated wolf’s neck, causing Viktor to stumble forward. Not giving in Viktor thrashed his body so Sadao would once again be thrown off.

 _Is that all you got Vitya?! I’d expect more from an alpha of your standing!_ Sadao snarled testing Viktor.

 _You really like to play with fire don’t you?_ Viktor snarled back, smirking at him before lunging his massive body at the latter. Sadao not being prepared for the blow felt the air and strength be blown from his body, still being persistent, he moved his back paws so they were on Viktor’s sides, digging in his blade like claws. Viktor whimpered in response but continued to push forwards, snapping his grand saber tooth filled jaw at Sadao. Getting a hold of his muzzle Viktor clamped his jaw down, thrashing the smaller wolf. Sadao obviously struggling bucked his back legs into Viktor’s stomach, making Viktor lurch upward, releasing his muzzle.

 _Pathetic Viktor really. I thought you’d fight harder, even if it is a lost cause._ Sadao got to his feet.

 _What’s pathetic is that you actually think you’ll beat me. I’m entranced with this human and there’s nothing that will get in my way until I claim him! Even if it means putting my life on the line, you abused him! You’re probably the reason he’s so self conscious! Yuuri’s an angel and he deserves to be treated as such, he isn’t your play thing!_ Viktor growing tired stood his ground as much as ever, ready to fight for his Yuuri.

 _You’re wrong Viktor dear, Yuuri is exactly my play thing. You think I’d ever love someone as worthless and pathetic as he is? No of course not. But we both know something he doesn’t and that’s exactly why we’re both after him. Isn’t it Vikor? That’s what drew you to this human, that’s why you’re fighting so hard. You want him for yourself, such a high ranked wolf such as yourself would want such a possession!_ Sadao chuckled, lunging himself at Viktor will full strength.

 _You’re the one who’s wrong. I love Yuuri, I’m aware of how valuable he is to a wolf but that’s not why I’m fighting for him. I could careless of his wolf value, I could care less of my status or my possessions. He means the world to me because he’s Yuuri. He’s an angel and I’ve been entranced in him since the day first met. His value is above anything anyone could possibly imagine!_ Viktor had had enough, angling himself for Sadao’s attack he launched himself upwards as Sadao drew near. Viktor’s entire mouth surrounding Sadao’s neck Viktor bit down. Hard. His ears ringing with whimpers and screams Viktor kept biting. Images of Yuuri’s body filled his head causing him to continue to bite down, harder, stronger, angrier. A loud snap echoed off the hot spring, and Sadao’s body went limp.

Viktor not stopping there thrashed the limp body around in rage. Completely losing himself to his fighting instincts he bit, clawed and tore at the body. Not taking into consideration it was already dead. Suffering from some fatal blows himself, his sides were oozing crimson, his fur was matted with sweat. Continuing to mutilate the already lifeless body Viktor was lift in a panting, bloody mess. Shaking with rage and uncontrollable urges he clawed at the ground, eyes wide and filled with fury.

“VIKTOR WHAT DID YOU DO!?!” Yuuri’s voice screamed from behind him. Viktor breaking from his trance met the wide brown eyes.

Yuuri started to stumble back in fear as Viktor’s dilated, hate filled eyes met his. Viktor stepped forward.

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK!” Yuuri screaming in a panic, now clinging to the broken wall. Viktor’s eyes melted instantly, looking down at himself, at Sadao’s now unrecognizable body and back at fear struck Yuuri. He turned around and ran. Far far away, as fast and as quickly as his legs could take him.

 _What have I done…_ Viktor mentally screamed running as far away as he could get from from Yu-Topia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! There you guys go! I'm sorry it took three days to get this out but I was kind of at a loss! :) If there were any typos I apologize, I wrote a lot of this in class while doing other work. I'm not very good at multitasking. C:


	11. A Night Of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of how this chapter came together but I figured you guy's deserved an update~ The cliff hanger was left unsolved long enough! :) <3

~

Viktor panted heavily, his legs pushing forward. He had to get away, what had he done? He let jealousy consume him and now he’s killed someone else!

 _But those marks on Yuuri’s torso…._ He shook his head as he thought to himself, bounding through the small quiet town. He had to get to the forests outskirting the town, a few people had seen him, a few had taken pictures but due to the lack of lights they probably weren’t recognizable, but that didn’t matter he had to get away. He had to get himself away from Yuuri, Yuuri’s family, even Makkachin… He was a danger to everyone, how many people had he killed now? Too many to count, god knows who’s next. Yuuri would take care of Makkachin wouldn’t he? Surely he would….

Viktor pressed forward, it was raining now, the road’s slick with water. Losing his footing as he hit a small puddle his enormous body slammed into a park car. Setting off the alarm and completely totaling the hood. Lights turned on from every window, Viktor who was still focused on getting the hell out of Hasetsu shifted up and continued bounding down the nearly empty streets. Dashing through allies, avoiding night shoppers everything was as usual until loud blazing sirens were heard from all around. He could tell they weren’t as close as he thought, at Yu-Topia examining the remains of Sadao’s body, nothing suspicious besides the fact he was so brutally killed would indicate something suspicious as the body reverts to it’s natural form in sleep, extreme emotion and death.

You see, something Viktor had been reluctant to accept it he in fact wasn’t born human. Like most werewolves, they’re born human and develop their wolf sides later in life. It’s a small but life altering mutation but being born human they can control themselves easier than he can. In wolf form a human born werewolf will want to revert back as human tendencies take over. But in Viktor’s case, a wolf born werewolf will always want to revert back to a wolf in human form. Which is usually a small mutation in one’s gene pool in Viktor’s case it was a huge mutation. From Viktor’s knowledge of wolf born werewolves is they’re born and raised in the wild as wolves, in packs/tribes, never making physical contact with a human in their life times. But you see another funny fact about Viktor is he was conceived, carried and birthed by a human, a perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary human. He was birthed at home, no hospital or doctors present. But coming out of the whom a wolf, he was out in the streets not a moment too soon. Who would want a wolf as a child anyway?

Still making his way through the confusing maze of a town Viktor rounded a corner only to be stopped dead in his tracks. A group of young teenaged girls were walking home, bags of groceries, market items and other things dropped to the wet ground with a small plunk. Staggering backwards the group of young girls screamed almost in unison, covering their faces with their hands helplessly. Viktor hearing doors fly open and people running to see the commotion made a swift move leaping over the girls. Panting now from the endless maze he couldn’t seem to get himself out of the town. His scenes clouded with thoughts of Yuuri’s face when he ended the scum called Sadao. Trying to shake the memories once again he lost his footing, this time slipping and sliding into a dumpster, completely concaving the metal in on itself, leaving a hefty dent.

 _Why don’t I just give up….._ He sighed to himself closing his eyes painfully. His sharp hearing picking up the siren’s, screams and panicking people around Hasetsu.

 _Why did it have to be me…. Why did I have to carry this burden…_ Viktor groaned again as he tried to shift his already injured body. Chuckling humorlessly he gave up, growing sleepy he just laid limp waiting for the worst. It wasn’t long before his ears twitched as the sound of fast approaching footsteps splashed against the puddles. The body accompanying the footsteps panting heavily. Not even bothering to see who or what kind of shocked expression the personnel had he groaned and continued to lay limp.

“Viktor!?” A familiar voice spoke worried, “Makkachin you found him! Oh my god he’s bleeding…. Viktor.. Can you hear me at all?” A familiar hand grazed his bruised side. An angry tone was heard as the familiar spoke something incoherent to Viktor, the small sound of finger pads on a glass screen echoed softly through Viktor’s head.

“Mari! Yes I found him-” The voice spoke upsetly, sobs blankly present.

Soft incohearent noises could be heard from the speaker of the device.

“-No Mari I don’t think he’s with it.. You want me to check for a pulse?” The sobs growing stronger as a oh so familiar hand grazed his body, checking for a pulse of his plummeting heartbeat.

 _You won’t find it Yuuri…._ He spoke mentally to the sobbing man, not wanting to face the one he so stupidly adored.

“MARI I CAN’T FIND IT!- YES I KNOW THEY MIGHT BE DIFFERENT ON A WOLF!” The sobs turned into desperate, painful cries. Hearing the soft tone of the call dropping, Viktor felt a warm, wet weight cast itself upon him. Sharp pains erupting everywhere.

“Viktor…. Please don’t be dead…. I’m not mad… I didn’t mean for him to show up… I didn’t mean to make you run away…. Please Viktor I need you…” Muffled cries vibrated against his fur, a whine and a nudge was felt on his hind leg. Obviously from Makkachin trying to make his owner rise. Dogs and wolves have this funny thing where they can tell a being’s condition, Viktor’s being critical from the brawl, the running and banging into several metal objects really did a number on him, and Makkachin knew.

Building up enough strength he shifted his body upwards with a jerk altering both the poodle and Yuuri.

“Viktor!” Yuuri cried reaching out to touch him which Viktor instinctively growled sharply at him as a warning. He didn’t want Yuuri to touch him, he didn’t want Yuuri to be here. He didn’t want Makkachin to be here. He didn’t want anyone he could hurt to be anywhere near him. Pushing his tired body upwards he needed to get away, but soft hands grabbed him regardless of his previous warning.

“Viktor no… You’re hurt…” Yuuri spoke cautiously yet desperate at the same time.

This time Viktor had enough, why didn’t he take the first warning. Turning sharply snarling and snapping at the man causing him to shuffle backwards Viktor instantly regretted it as fear shot through those delicate chocolate eyes. Makkachin who had been waiting patiently by Viktor’s hind legs now jumped in front of Yuuri defensively.

 _DON’T HURT HIM! HE’S ONLY TRYING TO HELP!_ Makkachin spoke bodily to Viktor. _You’re my human like he’s your human! You’ll regret it if you retaliate on him! He’s worried about you! He’s been worried, we’ve been all over town searching for you. And I love you too! You’re my human, it’s upsetting to think you were gone…._ Viktor sighed as his own dog spoke to him, who didn’t seem to say a word to him most of the time. Giving into Makkachin’s words Viktor turned to Yuuri who was still startled by his outburst. Whining he swifted closer to the man, Makkachin growling softly as a warning to tell Viktor if he hurt Yuuri in anyway Makkachin would do everything in his power to protect him.

Tripping Viktor’s head landed on Yuuri, Yuuri being startled reached a hand out to pet his snout. “Viktor…..” Yuuri was tearing up again, “You really worried me you know…. Running off like that.. It’s like you didn’t have any sense of who you’re leaving behind…”

Viktor sighed and painfully swifted forms, his bruised, beaten and bleeding nude figure lying almost lifeless on the wet pavement, head rested nicely on Yuuri’s thigh. “Yuuri….. I’m sorry….. I… I… lost control when I saw those marks…” Viktor himself was a little teary eyed.

Yuuri pet Viktor’s hair soothingly, “Shh… It’s okay… I understand-”

“I don’t think you do…” Viktor interrupted without a second thought, “Yuuri… Wolves claim their possessions… we literally put a marking that only other wolves/dogs can sense… It’s a warning to others to back off, and it can be put on anything. I mean of course you have the old trick of pissing on something but this is different, it’s an emotional psychological mark that eternally claims someone/something…..”

Yuuri stopped petting his hair, “You mean…. You imprinted me….” He sounded stunned.

“Y-yes… Yuuri… I imprinted you….” Viktor spoke shakily afraid of his reaction.

“You put an eternal mark on me without my consent?” Yuuri spoke sternly.

“Y-yes…. But it’s not like I could help it….”

“What do you mean you couldn’t help it Viktor? If you have enough willpower to choose what you mark then you sure as hell can help it!” Yuuri’s tone turned from stern to annoyed.

“Yuuri…. I just…” Viktor stuttered slightly trying to find the right words.

“You what Viktor?” Yuuri was still stern, but calmer.

“Yuuri I couldn’t help imprinting you because…… Because…. I want you to be mine forever.”


End file.
